


Moontrance

by Puppetfanfics



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Puppetfanfics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetfanfics/pseuds/Puppetfanfics
Summary: ...un sonido a lo lejos lo saco de su sopor, esta vez no era el sepulturero, se trataban de las notas que solo pueden emanar de aquel instrumento envuelto en misticismo; sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar de donde parecía proceder la melodía, no era raro que alguien tocara el violín a esa hora, en aquel paraje despoblado, lo extraño era que él conocía perfectamente esa melodía...Sebastián x GrellEste fanfic yaoi esta escrito para fans, sin ánimo de lucro, basado en los personajes creados por Yana Toboso.Advertencias: Lemon, romántico, muerte de un personaje.





	1. Enemigos naturales

Es extraño el sentimiento que trae hacia nosotros una noche cerrada, de esas en las que la niebla se extiende como un manto blanco que llega para cubrirlo todo; para los humanos resulta algo opresivo incluso, sin embargo no representa molestia alguna para la mirada de un Shinigami.

Estaba en el umbral, uno que solo él puede cruzar, uno en especial, aquel que se forma únicamente en los lugares vinculados con la muerte, ciertamente aquella hora era de sus favoritas; las tumbas parecían flotar en el aire pues no alcanzaba a notarse el suelo por donde pasaban inclementes los tacones carmesí que iban a juego con sus largos cabellos; el silencio en ese instante solo era quebrantado por el sordo sonido de la pala al contacto con la tierra.

Un gesto de molestia se dibujo en sus delgados labios, sus encuentros con el sepulturero siempre resultaban ser un fastidio, soltó un suspiro que se transformo en un humillo blanco que parecía unirse de pronto a la niebla que lo rodeaba; el frío a esa hora era intenso, pero para él no significaba nada, como muchas otras cosas en su existencia, solo era algo presente.

El guardián de aquel lugar ya le había visto, a manera de saludo levanto la luz débil de la linterna que lo acompañaba, haciendo que iluminara su sonrisa como si esto provocara algún efecto en el otro, lo cual no ocurrió, simplemente paso delante sin prestarle atención alguna, observo por un momento la ciudad dormida y saco de entre sus bolsillos un libro, comenzó a hojearlo mientras bostezaba, listo para cumplir con otro aburrido trabajo, cegando una nueva alma, como había hecho antes y como haría tantas otras veces; sin embargo, un sonido a lo lejos lo saco de su sopor, esta vez no era el sepulturero, se trataban de las notas que solo pueden emanar de aquel instrumento envuelto en misticismo; sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar de donde parecía proceder la melodía, no era raro que alguien tocara el violín a esa hora, en aquel paraje despoblado, lo extraño era que él conocía perfectamente esa melodía.

~Flashback~

Todos eran unos torpes, en sus movimientos siempre habían espacios por donde era fácil atacarlos, sus defensas eran débiles, sus ojos a pesar de tener la misma habilidad que los suyos, eran desperdiciados, temerosos e inseguros, no había mas que aprovechar algún momento de duda para dejarlos hechos polvo; lo mismo en todas las practicas, de manera que al final de estas y sin mucho esfuerzo, una fila de aprendices de Shinigami le servían como una especie de trono, mientras el jugueteaba entre sus dedos el filo de una guadaña de entrenamiento.

El mentor que le había estado observando por largo tiempo mantenía un gesto severo, pero el pelirrojo sabia que su manera de pelear lo había impresionado, después de todo le había mandado llamar a su oficina, cosa que jamás hacia. Así pues estiro los brazos detrás de la cabeza y se sacudió un poco las ropas antes de entrar a aquel lugar, como era de esperarse de un superior, el lugar era magnifico, todo en perfecto orden y ademas de un gusto exquisito. La sonrisa de superioridad del chico se borro de golpe cuando aquel hombre no le invito a sentarse, señal inequívoca que no lo había mando llamar precisamente para felicitarle.

-Sutcliff-la voz del mayor era profunda, imponente incluso mas que su sola presencia-estoy muy decepcionado con tu desempeño.

El pelirrojo se contuvo, hundiendo un par de sus colmillos en el labio inferior, hasta sentir el sabor de su propia sangre, ¿de que estaba hablando este anciano?, había derrotado a todos con demasiada facilidad, era el mas fuerte, el mas apto, ¿Qué era lo que estaba mal?.

-Bueno, yo también estoy bastante decepcionado, en realidad no existen para mi buenos contrincantes, ¿Cómo podría mostrar mis verdaderas habilidades?-dirigió una mirada altanera al otro, no iba acobardarlo con sus palabras, después de todo bien podría tratarse de una prueba.

El mayor se quito las gafas, limpiándolas con un pañuelo y luego de acomodarlas con precisión, se volvió al Shinigami.

-He decidido que no tomaras el examen como el resto de tus compañeros, no por este periodo al menos, tendrás que retomar el curso si quieres algún día convertirte en un Shinigami en activo.

El menor parecía querer decir algo pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el mayor le indico con un gesto de la mano que ya podía retirarse; Grell estaba furioso, pero por el momento apretó los puños y salio de aquella oficina, pasando de largo a todo el mundo, caminando cada vez mas rápido hasta cruzar uno de los umbrales que conectaba con el mundo humano. Cuando llego allí le temblaba todo el cuerpo, un intenso carmín dominaba sus mejillas y finalmente soltó un grito que resonó por toda aquella zona del bosque, incluso algunas aves que reposaban en las ramas de arboles cercanos, emprendieron el vuelo atemorizados.

-¡ARRRRGHHHHH MALDITA SEA!¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS SE CREE QUE ES ESE ANCIANO?!, ¿INCLUSO EL ESTUPIDO DE SIMONS PODRÁ PRESENTAR EL EXAMEN?!-

Paso un largo rato dejando salir improperios, mientras tiraba de sus cabellos y pateaba el suelo con fuerza, arrancando trozos del césped con la punta de sus zapatos, hasta que golpeo una piedra, entonces comenzó a maldecir un poco mas, mientras brincaba sobre un pie; una risita resonó en sus oídos, antes la había notado pero no tan clara como ahora, comenzó a buscar pero a su alrededor no habían mas que arboles y rocas, merodeo buscando detrás de algunos arbustos pero no noto nada.

-Te he visto...-

La voz de un niño junto con una nueva risilla burlona, una que se iba alejando por un sendero. El pelirrojo volvió a golpear el suelo con fuerza, esto era lo ultimo que le faltaba, un sucio crío se había burlado de él, un humano y que ademas...

-Maldición...-dijo por lo bajo, si aquel chiquillo le había visto salir del portal, esta vez si que estaría en problemas, no, eso no lo pensaba permitir, le daría un susto de muerte y así el mocoso no se atrevería a abrir la boca. Y si iba a hacer eso mejor seria que diera con él, así que se levanto y rodeo un poco para no seguir por el sendero, no quería tener que lidiar con otros humanos por el momento.

Nunca antes había usado aquel portal, pero por lo que había logrado observar de los humanos, no le sorprendió encontrarse con una lujosa mansión no muy lejos de allí, al llegar no le fue difícil encontrar a su victima, pues una única ventana permanecía abierta y de ella emanaban unos sonidos terribles; se acerco con sigilo notando que el chico mas que intentar tocar un violín, parecía que estaba peleándose con el, y cada vez que trataba de sacar una nota, el arco terminaba enredado en sus cabellos negros, hasta que al final se rindió tirando el instrumento al suelo mientras el se dejaba caer sobre un sillón cercano, haciendo un mohín.

El pelirrojo sonrió para sus adentros, era la venganza perfecta; pasaron solo unos segundos en los que el chico cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió, había desaparecido, pero una notas como las que escuchara en un concierto al que lo llevara su padre parecían salir del otro lado de la ventana.

El chico se colgó de la cortina, como hacia siempre que quería escabullirse de las lecciones, bajo con rapidez por el balcón y corrió hasta donde estaba el Shinigami, viendo como del mismo violín del que el no lograba sacar ni una nota, aquel joven pelirrojo tocaba una melodía desconocida, la mas hermosa de todas; se quedo observándolo, y Grell se movió un poco mientras tocaba aquel instrumento, fanfarroneando como siempre mientras tocaba notas que en el mundo de los humanos muy posiblemente solo podían ser tocadas por virtuosos, finalmente termino aquello mientras le sacaba la lengua a su diminuto adversario.


	2. Noticias

No se entero en que momento, pero al siguiente instante, estaba tratando de enseñarle a sujetar debidamente el instrumento, asi como a sacar algunas de las notas que a el le parecían tan sencillas; jamas entendio porque, después de todo los pequeños le exasperaban bastante, el no tenia paciencia y mucho menos con uno de esos seres, pero por alguna extraña razón, siguió visitándole durante los años siguientes. De alguna forma había convertido la instrucción de aquel humano en una especie de reto personal e incluso el tiempo durante las aburridas clases de ética para componer alguna pieza que resultara en un verdadero reto que le causara frustración a su pupilo, una que según los humanos lograra ser tocada adecuadamente solo por virtuosos.

-No estas tensando lo suficiente-enarco la ceja mientras le observaba con gesto de molestia-no importa que ya tengas veinte años, sigues tocando como un mocoso.

El otro se detuvo observando al pelirrojo, este se encontraba recostado sobre un diván junto a la ventana, con sus largas piernas extendidas, recostado de lado y recargando su mentón sobre uno de los mullidos cojines, algunos rayos de sol rebotaban contra su palida piel dandole un brillo irreal.

-No acepto criticas de alguien que no ha logrado presentar su examen final.

El pelirrojo agito la mano restándole importancia a esa provocación.

-Bueno, los instructores tienden a ser algo temperamentales, pero no es porque me falte la habilidad ¿puedes decir lo mismo, dedos torpes?.

-Vaya insulto, pero veras, tengo la suficiente para que los "simples mortales" que dirigen el conservatorio me hagan una audición.

El otro se levanto de un salto ante la noticia, pero luego recobro la compostura y se sento, cruzando los brazos.

-No es para sorprenderse, después de todo te instruí yo; y además no eres el único con noticias-Se puso de pie caminando de un lado al otro de la habitación, como quien esta a punto de decir algo trascendental-estas viendo a un futuro shinigami en activo.

El chico dejo el violin en una mesa para acercarse al otro, hizo ademan de abrazarlo, pero el shinigami lo esquivo con gracia.

-Eso es fantástico, finalmente...asi podre deshacerme de ti por un buen rato-El shinigami se giro molesto dandole la espalda.

-Por supuesto que no, siempre disfrutare de algo de tiempo libre para atormentarte con nuevas piezas, de las cuales por cierto no haz logrado tocar perfectamente la ultima.

-Eres el peor de mis instructores-El pelirrojo volvió al diván acomodándose con magnificencia, y tratando de emular a uno de esos molestos superiores del despacho, con gestos por demás sobreactuados.

-Yo solo pido excelencia...-

Aquello mas que molestar a aquel humano lo hizo reir con fuerza tal que un par de lagrimas abandonaron esos ojos de un azul profundo que poseía, Grell no pudoi evitar el verlo, contrario a el, aquel chico había cambiado, ya no era mas aquel mocoso, sus razgos varoniles se habían definido y esa piel casi tan palida como la suya, su cabello negro que traía en una coleta sobre el hombro, su ancha espalda, sus brazos fuertes, no, Sebastián ya se había convertido en un hombre, uno que quizá pronto tendría una familia y sus propios chicos a los cuales torturar con lecciones de violin; y fue en ese momento que Grell sintió algo clavarse en su pecho al imaginárselo feliz, dedicándole miradas llenas de amor a alguna humana,...y entonces se sintió profundamente celoso ante la sola idea.


	3. Evasión

Esos pensamientos sencillamente hacían que le hirviera la sangre, porque después de todo,¿ qué humana seria lo suficientemente buena, o tonta para acceder a pasar toda la vida con este descuidado y torpe humano?, de hecho venían a su mente todas las estupideces que hacia cuando era mas joven, y esos momentos en que solia asombrarse con trucos que para los poderes que poseía eran no mas que juegos de niños, por un momento sonrio pensando en que aquello aun lo entretenía, había cierto brillo en la mirada de Sebastian que le volvían tan.

-¿En que piensas Grell?.

-¿eh?

Cuando volvió a la realidad se encontró con esos ojos azules tan cerca de los suyos, con ese rostro tan perfecto, y ¿Qué hacia tan cerca?; nunca antes le había molestado eso, pero ahora trataba de guardar la compostura, viéndole de la misma forma despectiva que siempre, mientras mentalmente agradecia que no fuese capaz de percibir lo nervioso que lo estaba poniendo, y encima le sonreía de esa forma tan encantadora, maldito mortal, resultaba tener un poder de seducción que desconocía...o quizás no.

El moreno le contemplaba por completo, era cierto que el pelirrojo era de lo mas peculiar, su rostro le recordaba a esas esculturas de mármol, pero incluso en estas pequeñas grietas comenzaban a aparecer con el tiempo, pero no en Grell, el había conservado su "belleza" durante todo ese tiempo, pero era ahora cuando la notaba. Acaricio su mejilla, mientras el seguía muy quieto, aprovecho la situación delineando su barbilla, como si estuviese estudiando cada una de sus formas, pensando en lo poco común que era atraparlo con la guardia baja.

-Grell, ¿Por qué no dejas crecer tu cabello?-Aquella pregunta rompió la tensión y le permitió recobrar el control hasta ahora perdido.

-El que tu hayas peleado con las tijeras hace mucho tiempo-tiro de su cola de caballo mientras decía aquello-no tiene nada que ver conmigo, en todo caso ¿a que viene eso?.

Sebastian sonrio de la misma manera que cuando hacia alguna travesura y creía haberse salido con la suya, pero luego volvió a ponerse serio, acercándose mas mientras le sujetaba de la barbilla.

-Bueno, porque me gustaría que mi dama tuviese el cabello largo.

Al decir esto, fue empujándole contra el diván, hasta el momento en que sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos, un contacto casto, fugaz, que sin embargo dejaría su marca eterna, uno al cual se había dejado llevar, a pesar de haber estirado el brazo hasta alcanzar el arco del violin para golpear con el repetidas veces la cabeza de su atrevido aprendiz, haciendo que este se alejara, aun sonriéndole, lo que solo hizo que tomara aquel objeto entre sus manos doblándolo hasta que estuvo a punto de romperlo.

-Mira lo que estuve a punto de hacer-le señalo con el arco, entregándoselo, aunque usándolo también para mantener la distancia entre ambos-si tanto tiempo libre tienes, mejor ponte a ensayar.

Su mirada era severa, por lo que Sebastian lo tomo y volteo hacia el instrumento, para cuando volvió la vista, Grell ya no estaba, ahora solo el leve movimiento de las cortinas daban testimonio de su rápida huida, al menos esperaba que aquello no le ahuyentara; claro que no, estábamos hablando del pelirrojo, no se ofendería tan fácilmente, aunque era muy probable que tampoco lo tomara en serio y a pesar de que al principio era una broma, había logrado sentir algo que con ninguna dama que hubiese besado antes.

En cuanto al shinigami, atravesó el bosque donde se hallaban los portales, el patio de practicas, los pasillos y fue directamente a la biblioteca, pasando de largo a todo el que se encontraba en el camino, pisando fuerte sin importarte que lo sacaran debido al ruido; recopilo casi de forma autómata los libros de referencia que debía revisar y se fue al cubículo de estudio mas apartado. Una vez dentro de este, acomodo los libros, recorrió la silla para dejarse caer, reacomodo sus lentes, para abrir aquel volumen que hablaba de los problemas mas comunes al recolectar las almas; aquel titulo estaba en tinta azul, de uno muy claro que le hacia recordar sus ojos.

Nego con la cabeza, abriéndolo para estudiar meticulosamente, aunque de vez en vez, cuando alguna palabra le recordaba remotamente la situación, o incluso cuando no lo hacían, se relamía los labios, rememorando aquella sensación, había sido de lo mas extraño, no es que antes no hubiese besado a nadie, aunque generalmente cuando un prospecto se le hacia el difícil no dudaba en robarle un beso, que valiera la pena, pero esta vez, aunque aquel contacto no debía ser ni lo mas remotamente memorable, una especie de corriente eléctrica se había formado, una que no le había abandonado, que traia demasiadas imágenes de el moreno, pero no de las veces que lo hacia renegar cuando no podía sacar alguna nota, sino de su yo actual, de aquel hombre tan atractivo en que se había convertido, una que aparecia en su mente cada vez que trataba de estudiar algo, y que hacia que se estirara el cabello completamente frustrado y golpeara con los pies la base del escritorio, atrayendo numerosas miradas hacia el.

-No puede ser...no puede ser, maldito mocoso...

Una voz muy tenue se mezclo entre la suya, tanto que al principio nisiquiera la noto, o mas bien la ignoro amablemente, bueno no tanto.

-Sutcliff...Sutcliff...-Esta vez sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro, por lo cual volteo aun sin poder contener la molestia que sentía.

-¡¿Qué?!-El joven castaño dio un paso atrás, podía sentir la hostilidad en el, de hecho no le habría interrumpido si no fuese absolutamente necesario, ya que el pelirrojo era bien conocido por su mal carácter.

-am...yo...bueno...-parecia no poder decidirse entre permanecer ahí y decir algo coherente, o salir corriendo como lo denotaban sus piernas que parecían temblar en un intento fallido de moverse. El pelirrojo se cruzo de brazos, enarcando la ceja y tratando de no perder aun mas la paciencia.

-¿y bien?-dijo en un tono nada amable, asi que el chico casi chillo.

-Los superiores quieren verte- no pudo reprimir aquello mucho mas y salió de allí tan rápido que para cuando todos reaccionaron molestos por el chillido de las suelas de sus zapatos, este ya se encontraba muy lejos.

Grell se quedo viendo un momento el pasillo por donde había salido, volteo de nuevo para ordenar los libros y se preparo mentalmente para aquel encuentro, siempre que le mandaban llamar era para quejarse de algo, asi que haría como si les escuchara, asentiría o negaría con la cabeza según lo requiriera la situación; esa seria la mejor forma de conseguir la libertad lo antes posible, quizá hasta podría darse tiempo de ir a torturar a Sebastián un rato, pero se detuvo en seco, no, no quería verlo en ese instante, definitivamente no volveria, porque no quería enfrentarse a esa maravillosa sonrisa, ni probar de nuevo esos labios, esos deliciosos labios, grito con fuerza y estuvo a punto de golpear la pared con la cabeza cuando alguien le sujeto del brazo.

-¿Sutcliff?.


	4. Sebastián

"Sebastián"

Su nombre llegó a su mente, provocándole una sonrisa, no entendía que extraño efecto ejercía en él, pero no le desagradaba del todo. Y le hizo conservar el buen humor frente a ese burócrata, aún cuando lo emparejaron con el estudiante mediocre aquel.

Después de aquella breve entrevista en las que se quedo con las ganas de decir tantas cosas, avanzó por el largo pasillo. Se detuvo sin voltear a mirar esa sombra en la que se había convertido su nuevo compañero.

-william T. Spears, ¿cierto?-se mordió el labio inferior tratando de guardar la calma, no hacer comentarios mordaces o amenazas que pudiesen alejar a su acompañante; jamas se hubiese perdonado el perder una oportunidad así, sobretodo no soportaría ser la burla de Sebastián; él últimamente le provocaba un extraño sentimiento a la vez que alguna sensación rara en el estomago y su mente lo guiaba tan rápido a él que no solo no escucho la respuesta del moreno, sino que se detuvo en seco y no reacciono hasta que este le puso una mano sobre él hombro.

Debemos ir a la oficina por nuestra designación, es necesario comenzar a estudiar el caso.

Una sonrisa altanera se dibujo en los labios de Grell, mientras se alejó graciosamente, la verdad detestaba la cercanía.

-Tu debes prepararte bien, no te preocupes por mí-por un segundo pensó en relegarle aquella tarea, pero seria bueno conocer la fecha de la prueba, así que se giro hacia el por primera vez con una sonrisa que mostraba siniestramente sus afilados dientes.

La oficina E-3 no era de las mas grandes del edificio y su elegancia distaba mucho de la de los despachos de los jefes de sección; incluso Grell estaba seguro de que su habitación tenía mucho mejor pinta que ese lugar, sin embargo la simplicidad de su archivero dorado y su sencillo escritorio contrastaban con su importancia.

Un joven de cabello oliva estaba allí escribiendo numerosas pequeñas notas con tinta magenta, los mismos que colocaba en un pizarrón de corcho, en un orden tal que emulaban un extraño mural lleno de simbología antigua; pego un par más y luego volteo hacia los jovenes detrás de la ventanilla, solicito sus nombres y después de verificarlos cuidadosamente en una lista, tomo un pedazo de papel escribiendo con tinta turquesa, lo coloco dentro de un tubo transparente que dejo caer por un agujero de los miles que habían cerca de la pared y casi de inmediato recibió otro, este contenía seis siglas y dos números; los tomó y se dirigió al archivero, abriendo uno de esos cajones infinitos, separados con letreros en tonos amarillos, verdes y rojos; una vez que encontró el expediente, lleno un formato y se los entregó junto con un sello que tenía la frase "trabajo terminado".

-Buena suerte-Cerró la ventanilla colocando el letrero que marcaba "es la hora de la comida", en una colorida e intrincada caligrafía en tono morado.

William se quedo observando el sello, pero Grell tomó el archivo hojeándolo con rapidez.

-Madison Garret, 23 años; hija de Madeleine, huérfana a los doce años; trabajadora de un taller de costura desde entonces; amante de un marqués con quien engendró un hijo ilegitimo el cual deberá nacer en un mes-cerró el archivo y se lo paso al moreno, en realidad no parecía un caso complicado, pero todo dependía de la resistencia de la madre, no era sencillo calificar su inferencia durante el trabajo de parto. El moreno fue el primero en hablar.

-Es la hora del almuerzo, deberíamos dirigirnos al comedor para comenzar a discutirlo; después habrá que ir al mundo humano a evaluar.

Grell retiró algunos mechones de su cabello, le hizo un gesto con la mano restando le importancia.

-Te dejo el trabajo de investigación, yo tengo planes.

Se alejó rápidamente hacia los portales, claro que tenía planes, unos que incluirían a Sebastián de ahora en adelante.

El moreno estaba recostado en la habitación; cubierto con algunas mantas y tenía sobre la frente un paño con agua de rosas que su madre había insistido en colocarle; las cortinas se movían ondulantes debido al viento que entraba por la ventana que nunca cerraba.

-Sabes que no la necesito; puedo entrar de cualquier forma, eres un mocoso imprudente y enfermizo.

El moreno sonrío, el pelirrojo había entrado tantas veces por aquel lugar que incluso sin abrir los ojos podía verlo, sentado con la pierna derecha cruzada y una mano apoyada sobre el alfeizar de la ventana y la otra en la cadera como siempre que lo reprendía por no saberse una nota.

-No es por ti, disfruto mucho el paisaje-escucho a Grell gruñir un poco.

-aún cuando ese enorme árbol no te tapara la vista, dudo mucho que puedas hacer algo con los ojos cubiertos-se había acercado para mover un poco aquel largo paño que le cubría, así tan cerca podía notar el tono carmín que coronaba sus mejillas, y le sorprendió cuan intensa podía ser la mirada de aquel humano, tanto que lo apartaba de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor y no le dejó reaccionar hasta mucho rato después cuando se hallaba sobre él; con sus manos aferrándolo con fuerza por las caderas.

-Eso es porque con el alma se puede ver lo que es realmente importante, lo que uno ama por ejemplo.

Grell suspiro, dibujando un gesto de falsa molestia y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Así le hablas a todas tus conquistas?, no me extraña que mas de una hubiera estado dispuesta a olvidarse de la decencia y el honor de la familia por ti, ¿que puedes saber del amor?.

El gesto de Sebastián de nuevo era muy serio.

-No le he hablado así a nadie, nunca dejaría mi corazón tan expuesto para que jugaran con él y respondiendo a tu pregunta, nadie sabe lo que es, aunque muchos han tratado de explicarlo, intentando mostrarlo con una forma definida, catalogarlo como una nueva especie de alguna isla exótica, pero no existen aún palabras que lo puedan definir, es como él viento que llega de forma intempestiva, solo puedes sentirlo y dejarte llevar por él, agradeciendo que te brinde su breve compañía, así es como me siento contigo Grell.

Había tomado su mano para besarla y por algunos momentos, las palabras se negaron a salir de la boca del pelirrojo, impidiéndole responder a esa declaración mancillandola con su cinismo.

-esa es cosa de humanos y solo con ellos te resultaría ese discurso tan...-no podía pensar en nada humillante que decirle porque a pesar de lo que se negara sentía un cálido sentimiento en el pecho.

-yo creo que no importa eso, es algo que esta mas allá de nosotros sin importar nuestra naturaleza.

-no es mas que un capricho tuyo como cuando haces lo que no deberías-sus mejillas estaban incluso mas rojas que las de Sebastián.

-te voy a demostrar que no-le quito los anteojos colocandolos con cuidado sobre la mesita de noche, él no lo evitó, no habría podido detener esa actitud tan decidida aunque lo deseará y no era así; sentía como si toda su existencia hubiese tenido una sed terrible que solo sus labios podían calmar, por ello se había dejado hacer, besandole con verdadera necesidad, en ese momento no importaba su orgullo de shinigami, las reglas, o el tiempo, solo existía él y la sensación sofocante que creaban sus caricias.

Una a una, las prendas fueron abandonando sus cuerpos; la piel del shinigami era un pálido lienzo que sus labios deseaban pintar y como toda replica Grell quien no estaba acostumbrado a perder el control de esa manera, encajaba sus filosos dientes en sus hombros.

-Bas...ta...tus...padres.

-Estamos solos y...los sirvientes nunca entrarían aquí sin permiso.

Besaba su cuello, sin dejarle pensar y justo cuando sentía tener el suficiente auto control para negarse, sus dientes aprisionaban sus tetillas haciéndole gemir con fuerza.

-te...voy...a...

El moreno soltó una risilla, separándose, lo que hizo que Grell se colocará boca abajo, deseaba solo recuperarse un poco para huir de allí, todo su cuerpo temblaba ansioso, pero dejarle ir no estaba dentro de los planes de Sebastián.

Tomo el paño que antes tuviera en la frente, lo mojo con el agua de rosas para exprimirlo luego, dejando que gruesas gotas cayeran sobre la espalda del pelirrojo; quien se estremeció al sentir el agua fría sobre su cuerpo caliente.

-Se..bas...ti...án...


	5. Perder

Su piel se erizo, al sentir cuando el agua fría se deslizaba por su cálida piel, las manos de Sebastián tejían una red de caricias que lo envolvían, sus húmedos labios se posaron en su nuca, bajando para marcar con un hilillo de saliva la linea a lo largo de su espalda, hasta perderse entre sus nalgas para rozar su entrada; en ese momento comprendió que había perdido la batalla, porque aunque fuese un humano, deseaba entregarse a el; las piernas le temblaron cuando sintió el primer dedo comenzar a prepararle, separo sus labios para dejar salir un quejido que sonaba mas deseoso que dolorido.

-...muevelo.

Le ordeno, en su mente su voz sonó autoritaria, pero en realidad tenía un matiz necesitado que arranco una sonrisa en Sebastián, aunque evito los comentarios mordaces, no se habría permitido arruinar lo que podría ser una oportunidad irrepetible.

El pelirrojo enredo sus dedos entre las sabanas, la sensación de sentirse invadido de aquella forma, resultaba estimulante pero su cuerpo dio un respingo cuando sintió ese golpeteo contra el punto exacto, entonces le fue inevitable proferir todos los gemidos que había deseado contener y el placer fue llenando su cuerpo, calentando su sangre hasta el punto que resultaba mas fuerte que la fiebre de su aprendiz.

No quería negarse mas, disfrutaría de aquel momento afrontando las consecuencias después, comenzó a mover las caderas contra los dedos que le preparaban, llevo su mano torpemente hasta tomar la del otro, llevándola hacia su hombría endurecida, quería sentirlo brindándole el placer que ya podía sentir contra su entrada, cada vez era mas fuerte, la sensación sofocante que lo embargaba, las caricias lascivas contra su oído en forma de sonoros gemidos, había sido demasiado el tiempo que se había contenido y pronto sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba por completo, tuve que soltarlo al sentir que muy pronto terminaría, pero el moreno se negó a parar, le acaricio con mayor intensidad, sintiendo la humedad contra sus dedos y finalmente, pudo escuchar algo que jamas pensó, la voz de Grell en un grito de completo éxtasis.

No era inexperto, en absoluto, había estado con una buena cantidad de hombres durante su existencia, por ello podía jurar que ninguno le hizo sentir de tal manera, completamente perdido en el placer que daban las torpes caricias de un amante apasionado, por ello hizo lo que nunca imagino, se giro y le atrapo buscando sus labios, mordiéndolos con fiereza porque le molestaba que alguien tan simple como él pudiera hacerle perder el control de tal manera.

Pero Sebastián hacia tiempo había dejado de doblegarse a su voluntad, en respuesta le tomo por las caderas para rozar su entrada húmeda con la punta de su miembro, empujándose para vencer toda la resistencia que ese cálido sitio pudiera brindarle.

Un grito del pelirrojo resonó por la habitación, pero fue interrumpido por un beso de su amante, el era quien tenia el control, su miembro era enorme y no dejo de moverse hasta estar completamente dentro, todo el cuerpo del shinigami temblaba, pero aunque dolía un poco no quería parar, se acerco para susurrar a su oído con un hilo de voz.

-hazlo...

El moreno comenzó a moverse, estaba muy excitado, aunque trataba de contenerse, no deseaba lastimarlo, pero al ver su rostro con esas deliciosas expresiones, emitiendo esos gemidos sin ninguna clase de pudor, hizo que se despertara en el un ansia tal que solo podía escuchar esa frase escapar de sus labios.

"Mas"

No se contuvo, embestía con fuerza, separando sus nalgas para entrar profundo en su ser, mientras lo veía masturbarse, ahora que había escuchado ese delicioso sonido, se había hecho adicto a él, estaba decidido, llevaría a Grell al éxtasis las veces que fuesen necesarias, hasta que no deseara tomar a nadie mas como su amante.

Sus voces tan cercanas como sus cuerpos resonaron por la habitación, Grell termino entre sus cuerpos, arqueo la espalda dejando salir un grito de placer que se entrecorto cuando sintió su simiente marcandole muy dentro, su voz era algo delicioso cuando llegaba al orgasmo y ese gesto de placer, nunca le pareció ver a un hombre tan atractivo.

Su mirada fue hacia la suya, aun con algunas lagrimas que pugnaban por salir, le temblaban los labios quizá para reclamarle algo, pero durante algunos minutos solo quedo entre ellos un silencio cortado por las respiraciones agitadas.

Sus manos buscaron las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos, aún le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas, se levanto para buscar de nuevo esos labios que le habian arrancado todo control sobre si mismo, siguio probandolos por el resto de la velada, mientras le iban abandonando las fuerzas sumergiendolo en el mas delicioso sueño.

-te amo Grell.

La voz tenía un tono decidido, lo mismo que su mirada, aunque posiblemente se deslizo sin que pudiera escucharlo, pues el pelirrojo estaba ya profundamente dormido.

\---

La mañana llegó con una rápidez que le pareció inaudita, se incorporo apenas, tomandose unos minutos para caer en la cuenta del lugar en el que se hallaba.Los recuerdos llegaron tenuemente, siendo respaldados por el agotamiento satisfactorio luego de una noche apasionada, pensar en ello le arranco una sonrisa, ¿quien podría decir que aquel humano torpe, podía conquistarlo de esa manera?.

Volteo para verlo dormir, coloco la palma de su mano sobre su frente, luego la deslizo por su mejilla y fue sorprendido en esa contemplación por el azul intenso de sus orbes.

-tengo que irme.

No creía necesaria una explicación, ya de por si su mera presencia lo ponía nervioso, así que le dio la espalda.

Sebastián se incorporo a su vez, acercándose para besarle dibujando un camino por su espalda, subiendo hasta dejar una mordida en su hombro.

-quédate un poco mas, por favor.

Odiaba demasiado ese tono lastimero, en antaño lo ignoraba por completo, pero ahora todo lo que sintiera le importaba. Emitió un gemido al sentir su mano acariciando su hombría.

-basta...ya...no.

Aquel mocoso abusaba de su buena fortuna, pero no lograba negarse al tacto de sus manos y la forma en que parecía someter su voluntad, hasta que resultaba demasiado tarde y lo tenía de nuevo contra las sabanas, dándole cobijo en sus piernas.

-creo que no es bueno dejarte así-sus dedos acariciaban su miembro endurecido, provocandole un escalofrío, haciendo que se mordiera el labio, viéndole con gesto severo, pero al sentir como le penetraba, toda su resistencia se desvaneció de nuevo.

-...eres...un cretino.

Su voz podía sonar molesta, pero su entrada palpitaba ansiosa de mas atenciones, de sentirlo golpear con fuerza sus entrañas, y el sabía muy bien donde quedaba ese lugar que lo hacia volverse loco.

Un par de golpes secos resonaron en la puerta, junto con una voz delgada y dulce, Grell podría reconocer aquel sonido donde fuera, era la madre de su pupilo, y el estaba en una posición por demás comprometedora yaciendo con un hombre; claro el shinigami podría haberse desafanado del asunto con facilidad, pero de moverse lo lastimaría, estaba demasiado dentro y aun sumamente excitado.

-Sebastián, ¿estás despierto?-la mujer volvió a llamar, si no recibía respuesta, sin duda entraría sin mas.

-Lo estoy madre, ya me siento mucho mejor-la voz del otro lado de la puerta parecía entusiasmarse por haberlo escuchado.

-sabia que el agua de rosas te ayudaría, mi madre la usaba siempre.

Grell se alarmo de que la voz del menor pudiese sonar tan calmada tomando en cuenta lo que hacían.

-pero si no te importa me gustaría descansar un poco mas, ¿podrías informarlo a los sirvientes?.

-lo haré, aunque lamento que no puedas acompañarnos, visitaremos a los Rochester.

-Es una pena, pero pienso que debo quedarme, en otra ocasión iré a ofrecer disculpas por mi ausencia.

La mujer pareció quedar satisfecha con aquello, porque se despidio y se escucho el golpeteo de sus tacones al irse alejando. Sebastián espero un poco para luego volver a moverse.

-sacalo...te lo dije debo irme.

una estocada le hizo gemir con fuerza, inundado de un fuerte carmin sus mejillas.

-no quiero y seguro que tu tampoco, me gusta acariciarte-delineaba sus tetillas que ya estaban endurecidas-y estar dentro de ti-hizo por moverse de nuevo, pero el pelirrojo tiro de su cabello atrayendolo, todo su ser temblaba.

-no...lo que pudo pasar es grave, sin importar las ordenes seguro que los sirvientes se alarman con tanto ruido-el otro le beso, sus labios tenían un extraño sabor a peligro.

-eso ya lo había pensado-tomo el paño que antes hubiese usado en la frente.

-¿que estas tramando?.

El moreno le sonrió.

-Bueno ya que no pienso detenerme, debemos hacer algo para evitar que nos descubran, aunque me guste mucho el sonido de tu voz mientras te lo hago-el shinigami estaba muy sorprendido por ese lado malicioso en Sebastián, no podía negar que le parecía muy atractivo, por eso se dejo amordazar.

El moreno se sintió demasiado ansioso de nuevo, tenía una necesidad tan fuerte que solo Grell podía calmar, con cada embestida podía ver su cuerpo temblar, estremecerse al punto de lanzarse contra sus brazos y enterrar sus uñas en sus hombros.

-...mas?.

Como respuesta movió las caderas, el moreno se sentó atrayendolo consigo, sujetándolo de la cintura, soltándolo contra su endurecido falo para tocar ese punto en sus entrañas cuyo grito la mordaza apenas pudo acallar, entraba y salia venciendo la mas leve resistencia ofrecida por su cuerpo, le amaba y deseaba demostrarle que podía ser su amante, o lo que deseara, era suyo por completo.

Logro sentir como sus uñas le rasgaron la piel y su cuerpo lo aprisiono, se mordió el labio inferior para contener su grito mientras se corrían juntos, pudo sentir su cuerpo relajarse e imaginar aquella voz exquisita, mientras le llenaba con su simiente.

Le quito la mordaza con cuidado, sintiéndose aun muy dentro, pego su frente a la suya para recuperar un poco el aliento.

-soy tuyo Grell...a nadie amare como a ti.

El pelirrojo le obsequio un beso, él era un mortal, y sus promesas eternas eran de un tiempo breve, pero aún así se permitió dejarse llevar, por una vez quería dejar de lado el estructurado y racional pensamiento de un shinigami.

\---

Había dormido un poco, le fue inevitable, despues de haberse recostado para salir de su cuerpo, se fundieron en un abrazo y termino cediendo al cansancio, sin embargo se sobresalto al verse solo en el lecho, pero él estaba en la habitación, completamente vestido, con sus enigmáticos ojos verdes viéndole a través de los cristales de sus anteojos, con los brazos cruzados aunque una muy singular sonrisa.

-Añadiré los costos de un traje nuevo a tus deudas, eso si ya te decidiste a dejarme ir.

El moreno se levanto, sin preocuparse por cubrir de alguna manera su desnudez.

-Bueno, si desearas marcharte lo habrías hecho mucho tiempo atrás.

El pelirrojo se acerco hasta casi rozar sus labios.

-tienes razón, si lo deseara, pero aunque atormentarte pueda parecer muy tentador, debo regresar, necesito terminar los preparativos para mi examen final y tu debes seguir practicando.

El placer de besarle era demasiado para negarselo, pero decidió no prolongar mas el contacto porque con los ánimos tal como estaban, bien podrían terminar haciendo todo aquello que no deberían.

-dime que volverás.

-claro que lo haré, holgazaneas demasiado si no te vigilo, no creas que te sera tan fácil deshacerte de un shinigami.

Sebastián le sonrió de esa manera que le parecía tan única.

-Eres el peor de mis instructores.

El shinigami se vanaglorio por ello, moviéndose cadenciosamente por la habitación.

-soy el único al que vale la pena escuchar-su mirada fue hacia una nota escrita con fina caligrafía y puesta de cualquier modo sobre una mesita cercana-esto es del conservatorio.

El moreno se acerco para tomar una rosa del florero, buscando la forma de acortarle el tallo para colocarlo en la solapa de su instructor.

-Dice que mi cita será el cinco de octubre.

El pelirrojo se quedo meditando un momento la razón por la que aquella fecha en particular le parecía tan conocida y maldijo al comprender la razón.

-Debe ser una maldita broma, esa fecha es la de mi examen final.

-¿Estas seguro?

-por supuesto, hoy nos entregaron el expediente.

El moreno estaba decepcionado, pero le mostró su mejor sonrisa.

-no es importante, una simple audición, en cambio tu haz trabajado muy duro para poder presentar el examen y debe ser tu prioridad.

Grell se giro dándole la espalda.

-eres un mocoso insolente¿por que decides las cosas por ti mismo?, jamas dije que no iría, solo debo reorganizar mis tiempos-se giro de nuevo para verle fijamente-demuéstrame que mis esfuerzos al instruirte valieron la pena.

El menor le vio con un gesto que mostraba convicción.

-prepárate para escuchar el mejor concierto de tu vida.

Grell sonrio de lado, su pupilo parecía demasiado seguro de sí mismo, quisa eso era parte de lo que lo había conquistado.

-lo esperare con ansias.

\---

Las palabras resbalaban de sus labios, producían un sonido sin duda lleno de significado, pero para él resultaban inexistentes.

-Sutcliff, ¿estas escuchando?.

El pelirrojo estaba muy distraído últimamente, sus visitas al mundo humano eran constantes, justificadas por el estudio del caso que debían decidir, aunque no parecía prestarle demasiada importancia.

-ella morirá William, porque ha llegado su momento y aunque sera una madre amorosa, su vida transcurriría de la misma forma, mejorará sin duda hasta el punto de hacerse famosa entre las damas por sus confecciones, pero pasara como tantas otras, no es quien dejara una huella profunda en la historia humana.

Durante aquel tiempo William había estado preocupado por su actitud, pero la frialdad y certeza de su respuesta le hizo ver que su compañero no estaba tomando su examen a la ligera.

-sera un caso simple.

El pelirrojo sonrió de lado, podía notar la inexperiencia en el moreno.

-todo lo contrario, ella tendrá un hijo, debes prepararte muy bien con la guadaña porque quien ama pelea contra todo y hasta el final.

¿seguía hablando del examen o de si mismo?.


	6. Las pruebas

El tiempo transcurrió muy rápido, estuvo lleno de prácticas incesantes, jornadas de vigilancia sigilosa, apenas tiempo para disfrutarse, pero finalmente había llegado el día, Grell estaba preparado, dispuesto a tomar la decisión más conveniente, sin embargo el destino le había jugado una mala pasada.  
Su exámen se desarrollaría ya muy entrada la noche, justo en la breve frontera que la separa de la madrugada, lo cual le daría tiempo suficiente para acudir a la audición, sin embargo tal parecía que todo se adelantaría por muchas horas.  
Grell maldecía entre dientes, mientras caminaba por las enlodadas calles de los barrios bajos, con el cruel aroma de la miseria llenandole cada poro de la piel.  
En un recinto muy distinto estaba su pupilo, esperando en una sala decorada con finos muebles y cuadros que mostraban en actitudes orgullosas a los miembros destacados del conservatorio, habían muchos aspirantes, sin embargo el silencio que reinaba resultaba intimidante.  
Detrás de Grell, los pasos de William resonaban con una inseguridad tal que comenzaba por exhasperarle, era posible que su rostro permaneciera sin rastro alguno de sentimientos igual que siempre, pero su cuerpo le traicionaba denotando su nerviosismo.  
-Spears, hemos estudiado el caso y decidido lo más adecuado, no tienes porque comportarte así, no es nada que un par de shinigamis capaces como nosotros no puedan manejar.  
Le dedico una sonrisa, en realidad no importaba demasiado si el nerviosismo hacia que su compañero colapsara, pero estaba decidido a no perder su oportunidad, pasaría el exámen y despúes lo celebraría con su mortal.  
Uno a uno, los aspirantes fueron abandonando la sala, Sebastián era el más joven y quizá por ello su audición sería la última, esto le ocasionaba ciertos conflictos, sin duda todos presentarían su mejor material, los examinadores tenían fama de ser muy estrictos, de oído muy refinado. Negó, pues no podía saturar su mente con aquellas ideas, así que mejor se levantó para poder acercarse, separar la puerta que lo llevaba por el pasillo que conducía hacia la sala principal, pero a pesar de la distancia la melodía lograba escucharse claramente, una interpretación extraordinaria. Cerró, ahora sabía que se hallaba en problemas, quizá debió escuchar a su mentor y prácticar mucho más.  
El impasible silencio de los callejones había sido interrumpido por los gritos incesantes de una mujer, eran proferidos con tal fuerza que le desgarraron la garganta, entonces por algunos segundos el silencio impero, siendo nuevamente fracturado por el llanto de un bebé.  
La mujer estaba completamente exhausta, su cuerpo perlado en sudor, sus mejillas humedecidas por gruesas lágrimas; rodeada de sabanas sencillas cada vez más invadidas de líquido carmesí, lo que hacía palidecer aun mas el tono alabastro de su piel, y sin embargo al ver las pequeñas manos moverse, esbozo la más alegre de las sonrisas.  
La partera con toda la experiencia que le habían brindado los años, reconocía su estado, lo había visto tantas veces que ya nisiquiera podía sentir lástima por ella, o por el niño que le acerco a los brazos por un momento. En situaciones así, solo quedaba esperar, ya fuese lo inevitable o un milagro que resultaba mucho más infrecuente.  
El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse provocó un macabro eco; cuando la anciana se marcho, su lugar fue ocupado por ambos shinigamis; la mirada de Grell fue hacia la joven madre, su caso ya había sido estudiado a profundidad por lo que su decisión seguía firme.  
-Hazlo William.  
Un solo instánte, de una duración infinitesimal basta para cambiarlo todo, por ello incluso con toda la disciplina y preparación que tenía, el solo hecho de que la mirada lacrimógena de la mujer se fijara en la suya, hizo que la voluntad en el moreno flaqueara y luego de un corte carente de la suficiente precisión, la cinta corrio rápido azotándose vorazmente contra el suelo y las paredes, mientras mostraba escenas de su corta vida,emulaba el ataque de una serpiente contra ambos jovenes, atrapando al estudiante por las cuatro extremidades inmovilizándole, usandolo como medio para hacerle sentir cada sonrisa emitida, toda lágrima derramada, que su cuerpo lograra tener por vez primera un alma junto con todo el dolor que implica, aquello era tan intenso que logró hacerle soltar su arma, al tiempo que gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.  
Esperaba que una voz lo sacara de sus cavilaciones, mas no fue así, mas bien el sonido de la puerta dejando su marco, uno que por cierto jamás le había parecido tan molesto, del otro lado estaba un hombre regordete con un bigote que le daba una expresión graciosa, la cual contrastaba mucho con la frialdad en su mirada, este no dijo una sola palabra, solo revisó una vez mas los papeles en sus manos como si acaso corroborara el mas nímio error, para luego mover la mano e indicarle que lo acompañara.  
Sebastián tenía cierto apego por los lugares lugubres, de pequeño había visitado más de un cementerio por las noches en compañia de Grell, antiguas casas con leyendas de fantasmas, mausoleos con estatuas marmoreas de miradas penetrantes, pero ciertamente la simpleza del pasillo le pareció escalofriante, a medida que avanzaba, sentía su corazón latir a prisa, esta era una oportunidad irrepetible, lo significaba todo y estaba dispuesto a no dejarse vencer, lograría ser digno para su amante, así que contuvo su nerviosismo, avanzando al frente para dedicar un respetuoso saludo a los maestros que lo examinarían, asi mismo a la pequeña orquesta que lo acompañaba.Se había decidido la pieza que interpretaría con antelación, por lo que luego de una breve introducción, hizo su entrada, dedicandose a tocar las notas a la perfección como nunca lo había hecho antes.  
Las cintas se agitaban, atacando con una ferocidad incontrolable, latigueando con furia contra el joven que seguía peleando.  
-¡No te será tan fácil!-había recibido fuertes golpes, pero se mantenía en pie, viendo las cintas unirse para formar un solo animal salvaje dispuesto a destrozarlo. Estaba listo, pero en ese momento tenía la disyuntiva, no sabía cuanto tiempo más aguantaría el moreno, aún atrapado en el trance que solo podía causar un registro cinemático; en ese punto debía tomar decisiones que iban más alla del mero hecho de juzgar un alma, podía enfrentarse a la fiera frente a él y cumplir con su trabajo, pero si elegía salvar a su compañero, el registro tomaría un cause propio impidiéndole atraparlo, la exposición por tanto tiempo a ese ataque podía resultar muy grave para cualquier shinigami, así que tomo la guadaña con determinación, había decidido su destino.  
La interpretación era más que sublime, magistral, tanto que rozaba la perfección; pero ¿cuántas interpretaciones así no se habían mostrado aquel día?, la idea lo desalentó por un segundo, para motivarlo al siguiente, realmente haría lo posible por causar una buena impresión, por lo que sútilmente fue abandonando la melodía inicial transformandola en una de las piezas que Grell escribiera, haciendo que llegado un momento determinado, la orquesta callara y solo las intensas notas de su violin llenaran el recinto, haciendo que las reacias miradas de los examinadores abandonaran las hojas de sus anotaciones y fuesen directamente al escenario.  
El llanto del bebe fue apagandose poco a poco, entre los arrullos de su madre; la partera no comprendía como sucedió, pero se alegraba de que por esta vez no se cumplieran sus pronosticos. A unos pasos de allí, el pelirrojo trataba de avanzar con su compañero apoyado en hombros, William era mas pesado de lo que parecía.  
-vamos, coopera, debemos volver-suspiro algo cansado-al menos su alma no quedo errante para ser devorada por demonios y podemos intentar tomar la prueba el ciclo entrante.  
El moreno permanecía en silencio, en su rostro estaban marcadas lineas dejadas por el sudor y las lagrimas, sus ropas húmedas por la sangre de algunas heridas, pero ademas de su breve colapso, estaba perfectamente.  
Al ver una sombra frente a ellos, ambos jovenes levantaron la mirada, ahi estaban los examinadores del despacho, dispuestos a dar su veredicto.

El sonido de la música parecía envolverlo todo, adueñarse de los corazones para hacerlos entrar en su danza, haciendolos vibrar bajo el influjo de sus cuerdas y despertar sensaciones por largo tiempo añoradas, fue solo hasta que separo el arco cuando todos parecieron recobrar el aliento, pero continúo el silencio espectral, con la breve señal para que abandonara el escenario mientras deliberaban; Sebastián agradeció formalmente, echando un vistazo por la sala, sin poder ocultar su decepción por no encontrar al pelirrojo, pero sin duda eventos importantes debieron alejarlo, así que avanzó con la mirada baja tras bambalinas.  
-Si vas a tomar mis piezas para tus audiciones, asegúrate de interpretarlas como es debido, aunque dejarlos así es un buen inicio.  
El moreno busco por el origen de aquella voz y lo encontro detrás de uno de los pesados telones en deshuso, la sombra cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, pero a medida que avanzaba, logró verle, sus ropas habían cambiado, eran de un rojo similar al del vino añejado favorito de su padre, usaba unos tacones rojos con detalles negros, los lentes de un tono carmesí, con un par de calaveras pendiendo de las cadenas para sujetarlos y finalmente la sierra entre sus manos donde predominaba su color favorito con intrincados adornos dorados, él había dejado de ser un aprendíz y su primera reacción fué tomarlo entre sus brazos para besarlo, pero una voz detrás de si lo interrupió, era el hombre que habia ido a llamarlo a la sala contigua, parecía muy agitado como si recien diera una extensa caminata, trataba de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo.  
-Sebastián Michaelis-era el momento de la verdad, estaba seguro y esperaba haber salido triunfante como Grell, quien se había escondido dejandolo solo con aquel funcionario-el grupo de catedraticos del real conservatorio ha decidido-sintió que todo el cuerpo le temblaba-rechazarlo-aquello le genero una terrible decepción, lo mismo que una verguenza inimaginable, ¿como podría ser compañero de Grell si no era capaz de pasar una simple audición?-yo jamás había estado en desacuerdo hasta hoy, sin duda posee un talento extraordinario y creo que puedo apoyarlo como concertista.  
Ciertamente le habría sido imposible imaginar una propuesta como aquella, despues de la noticia que a su parecer era devastadora, lo que no pudo evitar denotar en su semblante.  
-Tal parece que mi propuesta no le agrada, pero las presentaciones no careceran de buen gusto, ademas con el apoyo de mi buena casa tendran prestigio y beneficios economicos para usted.  
Era difícil para el moreno actuar fuera del protocolo de modales con los que había sido instruido, pero no pensaba que aquello compensara del todo su fracaso.  
-No estoy menospreciando su oferta, sin embargo tenía como prioridad lograr mi admisión, incluso de ser posible dejar una marca justo como sus alumnos destacados.  
El hombre hizo algo que resulto inesperado, le sonrio de manera comprensiva.  
-Se que ha sido un golpe duro no ser aprovado por el comite, aunque le garantizo que no es aquí a donde pertenece, posiblemente piense refinar su técnica, pero todos los aspirantes llegan con un nivel interpretativo admirable; sin embargo el suyo es impresionante, no hay nada que se le pueda enseñar aquí.  
En el rostro del moreno seguía mostrandose la decepción.  
-A pesar de sus halagos, deseo convertirme en uno de los grandes maestros y...  
El hombre le tomo de los hombros interrumpiendolo.  
-No tengo dudas de que lograra su cometido, pero por un camino diferente, quizá la sala de los retratos resulte llamativa e inspiradora, pero, como alguien que ha estado aquí más tiempo del que puede recordar, le garantizo que los hombres que despiertan su admiración, no fueron siempre los mas brillantes o disciplinados, pero tenían algo que no se puede instruir, una pasión extraordinaria la cual logra evocar sentimientos de una forma tal que resulta indescriptible, de la misma forma que usted lo ha logrado el día de hoy; los aspirantes llegan aquí emulando la técnica de otros, el objetivo es hacer que logren desarrollar un estilo propio, pero esto es algo que ya posee.  
Al fin una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios delgados, lo que pareció dejar tranquilo al examinador.  
-Se lo agradezco.  
Le dio leves golpes en los hombros, asintiendo.  
-Muy bien, recibirá noticias mías pronto, no deje de practicar Michaelis.  
Se despidieron de manera formal, fue hasta que su inmensa figura se perdió de vista que la voz de Grell emergio de la oscuridad.  
-Tiene razón, durante mi preparación leí anotaciones de muchas de sus almas y no eran alumnos perfectos por decirlo menos.  
Sebastián logró contemplar por fin esa figura, se le veía tan distinto, pero iba mas alla de su nuevo atuendo.  
-¿No estas decepcionado?.  
Los pasos de Grell fueron silenciosos, aunque certeros, la sierra que llevaba se desvaneció en la nada, su mirada permanecio fija en la de su pupilo.  
-¿Decepcionado?, la verdad si alguien pudiese darme una guadaña sin tener que haber estado tanto tiempo en el colegio, lo agradecería; ademas no podía esperarse menos, despues de todo yo te instruí.  
Las manos de Sebastián rodearon su cuerpo, en esa prisión que le parecía tan placentera.  
-Bueno, ahora yo seré quien te instruya, en tantas cosas.  
El pelirrojo arqueo la ceja con un gesto de incredulidad.  
-Luces muy seguro para quien recién ha sido rechazado.  
-¿que puedo decir?,aprendí del mejor.  
El reclamo se quedó aprisionado en sus labios, consumido por los besos a traves de los cuales fue guiado por su mortal, no existía manera en que otro ser pudiese hacerlo perder la cordura de tal forma, sus pasos eran guiados por él, los latidos de su corazon e incluso el ritmo de la respiración.  
Reacciono de su idilio hasta que su cuerpo fue recostado sobre una superficie suave, entonces dio un vistazo para percatarse de donde se hallaba, parecía un cuarto de utilería, a su alrededor habían coloridos vestuarios, con exhagerados bordados, holanes, encajes y pedrería; mascaras de gestos diversos,muchos con expresiones inhumanas e incluso animales preservados; ademas de inmensos tutus que parecian cobrar vida propia colgando de las paredes.  
-¿que piensas al traerme a un lugar asi?-  
El moreno estaba quitándose la ropa, dejando cada pieza sobre un banco cercano de ornamentadas patas.  
-Bueno, he decidido castigarte, ya que no has estado para escucharme, serás quien me de un concierto.  
La verde mirada no lograba separarse de su piel, tenuemente iluminada por los brillos coloridos que rebotaban de las diferentes lamparas almacenadas, que su pupilo recién había encendido.  
-Bueno, seria complicado ya que no he traído un instrumento-su gesto altanero, aunque le temblaba la voz, su corazon latía con fuerza, esclavizado por el amor a ese hombre.  
-No lo necesitas, lo harás solo con tu voz-.  
Su propuesta le parecía interesante, asi que extendió los brazos, invitándolo a su lecho improvisado, porque ya se había cansado de solo ver, necesitaba tenerlo cerca.  
Sebastián era tan distinto de un shinigami, su piel era cálida, suave, con una vitalidad a pesar de su pálidez, por ello sentirla bajo las yemas de sus dedos era una delicia, sus labios parecían robarle atributos al fuego porque lo consumian, con el mínimo contacto. Él odiaba todo aquello que le impidiera tener una presencia impecable, pero cedió por completo a que arrojara aus ropas lejos de su cuerpo de cualquier forma, y enredara sus cabellos entre sus dedos, tirando de ellos casi al punto de arrancarlos, cualquier otro hubiera perecido por menos; pero se trataba de su amante, por eso le brindaba el beneficio de disfrutarlo a placer, no había rincon escondido en su cuerpo que no le perteneciera.  
Sin embargo, no podía ser tan descuidado con todas sus posesiones, por ello sus dedos fueron hacia sus recién adquiridos lentes para quitarselos.  
-No, deseo vertelos puestos, te haz esforzado mucho por conseguirlos.  
El brillo en sus ojos azules fue muy distinto, tanto que no logró descifrarlo, pero no necesitaba hacerlo, parecía como si llevaran toda la eternidad conociendose, sus deseos podían entenderlos y satisfacerlos de una forma que ningún otro haría.  
La piel del pelirrojo ardía, el sudor que perlaba su piel hacia que fuese una presa resbaladiza, que lo invitaba a esforzarse un poco más, apresandolo con el peso de su cuerpo, y embebiendose con sus labios, hasta sentir el filo punzante de sus dientes contra su lengua.  
-Sebastian...  
Le mordio ligeramente, sonriendo malicioso, ante aquello, el menor sujeto sus muñecas atandolas juntas por encima de su cabeza.  
Las fuertes manos de Sebastián habian reclamado cada centimetro de piel, besandola, mordiendola, ahora degustaba su manzana de adan, bajando para tomar esos botones rosaceos entre sus dientes mordiendolos ligeramente, sintiendo el cuerpo de su mentor estremecer.  
-¿Te gusta?...¿te produce dolor o placer?.  
Su respuesta se acallo debido al grito extasiado ante una nueva mordida, ese mocoso podría ser tan malicioso.  
-....demonio...  
La sonrisa se amplio debido al cumplido, para esta vez usar leves roces de su lengua, incluso succionando un poco, su garganta brindandole las primeras notas.  
Su voz siempre le pareció hermosa, pero desde que lo escuchara gemir por primera vez, le resultó adictivo.  
Lo tenía expuesto por completo, apresando sus caderas y separado sus muslos, para poder llegar a ese manjar entre sus piernas que devoraba con ansiedad.  
Habría deseado detenerlo, de haberlo querido se liberaría facilmente claro, no resultaría un impedimento la delgada seda de su corbata que le rodeaba las muñecas, pero no deseaba romper la fantasía, ni el placer que le prodigaba el interior de su garganta.  
Ese fuego que brotaba de sus labios consumiendo incluso el alma que no poseía, haciendole corresponder de la única forma posible, con sus fuertes gemidos y los movimientos convulsos de su cuerpo, más intensos cuando sentía sus dedos rebuscando en sus entrañas por esa zona que le generaba un placer que le hizo tratar de levantarse y enterrarse más en su garganta, porque le seria imposible huir...era su presa.  
-Sebastián...yo...  
Logró ver un brillo distinto en su mirada, distorsionado al tener que cerrar la suya debido a la intensidad del sentimiento que se le agolpo en el pecho, su boca y dedos llevaban un ritmo tal, arrastrandolo a un abismo interminable.  
-¡ya basta!.  
Logró empujarlo, separarlo de sí, dejandolo tumbado sobre las telas que formaban su lecho, todo el cuerpo le temblaba, sentía que su rostro claramente expresaba todo el deseo que necesitaba saciar, pero aun le costaba perder el control por completo; su mortal parecia entenderlo bien porque no lo presiono, deslizo con amabilidad sus dedos y se recosto esperando por él; Grell no lo decepciono, se levanto indicandole que lo ayudara para colocarae sobre su falo, haciendo que su punta se rozara contra sus nalgas, regalandole gemidos armoniosos, cortados con un leve quejido a medida que dejaba esa hombria invadir su templo.  
-...Sebastián...  
Desconocio su propia voz, pero se abandono al intenso placer que producia el movimiento de sus caderas, con tal temple que pronto los gemidos de su mortal se unieron en un dueto, la jadeante melodía de los amante.  
Con cada movimiento sus pensamientos se volvieron instantes fugaces, solo existio la busqueda del extasis, cada vez más cercana con cada embestida profunda, con cada beso apasionado.  
Los dedos se aferraban a sus largos cabellos, muy a pesar se sus manos atadas, los labios buscando con besos fogosos romper aquel poderoso hechizo, y los dedos de sus pies, tensos contra el piso, deseando aferrarse a la realidad, cuando era claro que deseaba evadirla y dejarse llevar por el ensueño orgasmico, entonces llegaba la idea mas clara que tuviese nunca, mientras ese falo firme le llenaba con su semilla, haciendo que la suya propia brotara contra sus cuerpos, tenía la seguridad absoluta de que había dejado de ser solo un shinigami sobreviviendo en la soledad de los tiempos, ahora tenía en su amante un complemento, incluso si era tan solo por una vida.  
-¡Sebastián!.  
Alli enmedio de los artilugios humanos que evocaban fantasía, entre los brazos del más imperfecto de los hombres, el shinigami había encontrado la felicidad que trasciende las eras, por eso contrario a otras veces, decidió dejar de huir, para dormir tranquilo con la cabeza contra el pecho de su amante.  
\---  
El tiempo, cuando es placentero, pasa con una brevedad extraordinaria, tres años fueron como un breve pestañeo, convirtiendo a maestro en experto de la recolección de almas y discípulo en aclamado artista.  
Sin embargo, algunos hábitos resultan dificiles de romper, por ello el shinigami solía verlo siempre desde bambalinas, "es para darte bueno suerte" le había dicho alguna vez, pero lo cierto era que desde aquel espacio privilegiado, mientras disfrutaba de su música, recordaba los momentos que compartían, embriagado por el amor que le inspiraba, quizá era tonto por aferrarse de algo que sabía efímero, pero no podía evitarlo.  
El golpeteo en el costado de su abrigo lo saco de tan bella ensoñación, con frecuencia los libros de la muerte aparecian marcándole sus próximos objetivos, pero no estaba dispuesto a irse sin escuchar su sonata favorita, por lo que ignoró el aviso, sin embargo se hizo tan constante que prefirió sacarlo para echarle un vistazo y así mientras los acordes precisos llegaban hasta sus oídos, abría su libro para reconocer la imágen ahí plasmada, junto al nombre de quien tenía la hora marcada...Sebastián Michaelis.


	7. Estrategias de batalla

Un frío intenso recorrió el cuerpo del shinigami, su corazón parecía detener su marcha, palideciendo aún más el claro tono de su piel. Cerró y abrió ese libro, convencido de que debía tratarse de una broma de muy mal gusto, pero cada vez obtenía el mismo resultado, la fina caligrafía describiendo la suerte de su amado.  
-¿Grell?-la voz del joven le sobresalto, sin embargo logro cerrar el libro a tiempo de ocultar su contenido-creí que no vendrías, esperas por mí del otro lado del escenario, siempre.  
El pelirrojo le vió de aquella forma tan altiva.  
-Bueno puedo cambiar de opinión, ademas no importa de que lado este, puedo escuchar tus errores a la perfección, desafinaste dos veces.  
Sebastián bajó la mirada sonriendo de aquella forma que le fascinaba.  
-Ya no eres mi mentor, Grell, ademas al público le gusta la forma en que interpreto.  
Era un verdad que no le gustaba le repitiera, sin importar lo maduro que se volvía, para él sería siempre su aprendíz.  
-Lo seré mientras no seas lo suficientemente bueno, eso no cambiara nunca, sin importar cuanto gustes, tu interpretación debe ser perfecta, no existen los errores en el mundo shinigami.  
Un sentimiento amargo lo invadió al recordar las anotaciones en el libro de la muerte que sostenía.  
-Pero no estas en el mundo shinigami-Sebastián lo rodeó con sus brazos, embriagandoló con esa fragancia de menta que tanto le gustaba usar-en tal caso, si debo mejorar, necesitaré lecciones privadas.  
El pelirrojo lo conocía demasiado bien, como para saber lo que planeaba, así que guardo ese libro en su bolsillo, dejándose rodear contra ese cuerpo más estrechamente.  
-Me pregunto si tendrás lo suficiente para poder pagar por ellas, Michaelis.  
El moreno estaba ya tan cerca que podía verse reflejado en esa mirada de cielo tranquilo que poseía.  
-Bueno, siempre podemos llegar a un arreglo-sus labios eran todo aquello que vuelve tan adictivo los placeres prohibidos, demandante pero tranquilo, con ese sabor que solo puede sentirse con el corazón al punto tal de perturbar la mente, hechizando los sentidos.  
-El público, los escuchas...debes volver a salir-estaba ya tan sofocado en ese momento que no le habría importado en absoluto llevarselo para satisfacer la sed por su cuerpo de una forma egoísta-...debes ir.  
Sebastián acarició su mejilla, tomando luego su mano para besar el dorso por encima de sus guantes, aquello solo significaba la promesa de una intensa pasión más tarde.  
Mientras le veía de nuevo en el escenario, Grell tomó la decisión, no podría dejarlo ir, era joven, le faltaba experimentar tanto, recorrer el mundo y amarse tanto como les fuera posible, por eso ignoraría la petición de aquel juicio, guardaría para sí ese libro de la muerte y su caso se quedaría en el olvido archivado hasta que ambos estuviesen listos para despedirse.  
\---  
El mundo shinigami esta lleno de normas, algunas tan antiguas que no se tiene la seguridad de quien las estableció, pero que siguen usandosé ya sea por conveniencia o tradición, la costumbre de seguirlas esta muy arraigada en cada miembro del despacho, sin embargo para un departamento en especial, estas van ajustandose a medida que la humanidad cambia, ya que deben lidiar con ellos constantemente.  
Un cegador de almas esta siempre viajando entre ambos mundos, por ello deben tomar cursos de renovación.  
-Esto es ridículo, ya nos graduamos, no ha pasado un solo siglo en el mundo humano-sentado en uno de los asientos del auditorio, Grell apoyaba la barbilla contra la palma de su mano, aquello le parecía tan aburrido y monotono-es una pérdida de tiempo-su mirada maliciosa fue al pequeño grupo del otro lado del auditorío-deberían reservar este honor para los nuevos que no saben como terminar el trabajo.  
Un joven castaño se sobresaltó al escucharlo, casi tirando su libro de la muerte, se le veía demasiado nervioso, pero un joven rubio a su lado, se levantó de inmediato para defenderlo.  
-No te inmiscuyas en esto Sutcliff, no haz dejado de sentirte superior a los démas, ¿cierto?.  
El pelirrojo nisiquiera volteo a mirarles.  
-No pienso discutir, sin importar lo que digas, Alan debería ser capaz de hacer un juicio por su cuenta.  
El rubio pensaba responder, pero el castaño se lo impidio.  
-Grell tiene razón, solo estoy algo confundido, me gustaría tomar la decisión correcta pero no sé que debo hacer.  
Si había una cosa que no soportaba, era esa forma de ser tan quejumbrosa, de cierta forma le recordaba cuando Sebastián era más joven y no era capaz de interpretar correctamente una melodía, quizá por ello se vió mas dispuesto a colaborar.  
-Muy bien, ¿qué te causa conflicto en el juicio?.  
Alan se alegro de recibir algo de ayuda, después de todo aquel malhumorado shinigami era de los mejores de su generación.  
-Este hombre tiene una mente brillante, hará grandes cosas...  
-¿Esto cambiará el destino de la humanidad?-el castaño negó-entonces debe morir.  
Quizá no era la respuesta que Alan esperaba y el rubio trató de alentarlo, aunque según las reglas, Grell estaba en lo correcto.  
-No debes decidirlo ahora, hay tiempo suficiente, si no, siempre podrás dejar el archivo pendiente y darle un par de años.  
-¿Eso piensan?, me habían dicho que los miembros del departamento de recolección eran muy listos, pero con esa clase de mentalidad me decepcionan.  
Si había una presencia más irritante para el rubio que la de Grell, esa era la de su antiguo compañero de colegio, Reynolds, él había tomado el sendero de los oficinistas por lo que no solo se graduo más pronto sino que había escalado con rápidez, lo que le convertía en la arrogancia personificada.  
-Un administrativo como tú, ¿qué pude saber?-Alan seguía muy atento por si tenía que separarlos, Eric y Reynolds habían llegado a los golpes en el pasado, ambos tenían el mismo tipo de personalidad. Grell continuaba con su pose de hastío, pero con el oído atento hacia ese tema en partícular.  
-Bueno, yo trabajo en el registro ahora, y ya que hay muchas especulaciones, considero mi deber informarlos-se aclaro la garganta para proseguir-lo que tratas de hacer es imposible, puesto que solo se te da un tiempo estanlecido para cumplir con el juicio.  
-Pero si Alan continua teniendo ese libro de la muerte, no hay manera de que lo asignen a otro-interrumpio Eric.  
-Estas equivocado, los libros de la muerte que porta un cegador, no son más que replicas, no...más bien instrumentos, los casos llegan a ellos pero no son tomos únicos, de manera que si no eres capaz de llegar a un resultado, tu juicio será transferido a otro shinigami, sin importar si el libro continua en tu poder-Alan pareció tranquilizarse un poco, preferiría recibir ayuda que hacer un mal juicio.  
-¿De modo que no hay forma de aplazar un juicio?.  
-Si que la hay Eric-Reynolds bajo un poco la voz, volteando como asegurandose de no ser escuchados por nadie más-la información proviene de los libros de la muerte principales que son resguardados en el sotano de la biblioteca, si se logran alterar.  
-Pero eso es imposible, no hay manera en que un shinigami se atreveria, va contra las reglas-finalmente Alan se atrevió a decir algo.  
-Alguien ya lo hizo, fue castigado con el exhilio al mundo humano.  
El instructor llegó tocando la puerta del auditorio para llamar su atención, Reynolds intercambio un par de palabras con él y se retiro.  
Alan y Eric parecían más tranquilos, dejaron aquella platica como algo sin importancia, pero Grell no podía dejar de pensar en ello, aunque ¿cuánto podía confiar en las palabras de Reynolds?.  
\---  
Su voz tenía ese matiz que solo él podía provocar, sonaba tan distante, como proferida por alguien más, pero era la suya, era su alma controlada por aquel pequeño demonio que se había convertido en la razón de su existencia, convertido en un hombre que le calcinaba con la mirada, marcándole con sus caricias ya expertas y haciendolo venirse con feroces embestidas que arrancaban todo pensamiento de su cabeza.  
-¿Qué pasa Grell?-apenas podía contener el aliento, todo su cuerpo temblaba sosteniendose con frágil equilibrio sobre su amante.  
-¿de que hablas?-su voz siempre cambiaba de tonos estando con él, pero no solo eso, su rostro se recargaba sobre la pálida mano que le acariciaba, gustaba de imitar los ademanes de una dama, solo para complacerlo.  
-Te siento tan distante-su sonrisa mostro esos afilados dientes.  
-Es gracioso que lo digas cuando lo tienes tan dentro de mí, llenandome así, menos mal que no soy una dama, ¿cómo explicaría haberle dado mi cuerpo a un mortal?.  
Las manos de Sebastián se deslizaron por sus nalgas, subiendo por su espalda y haciendo que se recostara sobre sí, para poder estrecharlo contra su pecho.  
-Como si fueses a explicarles nada-acariciaba sus cabellos, húmedos por el sudor, estaban más largos, eso lo hizo feliz, pero no le comento, le había sido tan difícil poder llegar al corazón de Grell-¿te sigue preocupando mi mortalidad?, aún falta mucho para que abandone mi mundo, quizá cuando sea mayor ya no sere atractivo para ti, entonces me olvidarás.  
-¡No digas estupideces!-se había incorporando para verle, con esa intensidad que al moreno siempre le había encantado-yo nunca te olvidaría Sebastián.  
Las manos del moreno tomaron ese perfecto rostro.  
-Esta bien Grell, se que mi vida no es como la tuya, quizá nunca veré como este mundo cambia con el paso del tiempo, tal vez jamás podré ser tan sabio como un shinigami, pero sé algo, al vivir como un humano me ha sido posible conocerte, amarte y que correspondas mis sentimientos, por eso vale más para mí esta existencia efímera contigo, que vivir mil años sin haberte conocido, gracias por permitirmelo Grell, yo te amo-el shinigami le sonrió algo nervioso, como nunca lo hacia, le acarició el rostro a su vez y respondió.  
-yo también te amo, mi torpe humano.  
Se fundió en ese beso ya sin pensar en esa fecha que Sebastián ignoraba estaba tan cercana.  
\---  
No era muy común que Grell se quedara en su habitación, por eso se permitió el regalo de contemplarlo mientras dormía, viendo como las sabanas cubrían su esbelta figura, pero no resistió la tentación de rozar con las yemas de sus dedos esa pálida piel, haciendole abrir los ojos perezosamente.  
-Buenos días, ¿dormiste bien?-el pelirrojo asintió, le contempló, ataviado con ese traje tan elegante, sus manos cubiertas por unos guantes de piel y el abrigo sobre los hombros.  
-¿por qué vistes así?-Sebastián le cubrió con una manta gruesa.  
-Debo ir al teatro, pero he ordenado a las mucamas que no entren, quedate cuanto desees, te veré al caer la tarde, ¿vas a verme?, ya he podido perfeccionar esa melodía, quiero que la escuches.  
-Ya veremos, puede que tenga mucho trabajo-sin embargo Sebastián conocía muy bien el significado de aquella sonrisa, sabía que sin duda lo vería más tarde.  
Grell se quedó mucho rato contemplando aquella puerta, pensando en lo afortunados que los humanos podían ser, sin conocer el futuro, podían vivir su vida como cualquier otro día sin saber que podría ser el último, pero él, siendo un shinigami, conocía la verdad y aquel pensamiento sombrío le llevo a buscar por su libro, había dejado marcada la hoja del moreno, pero cuando abrió, el registro había desaparecido, Reynolds tenía razón, habían transferido su juicio a otro shinigami, no tenía tiempo que perder. Saltó de la cama para vestirse apresuradamente, el camino hacia el teatro nunca le había parecido tan largo, mientras cruzaba por encima de los tejados, hasta finalmente colarse por una pequeña ventana.  
Conocía ese lugar a la perfección, y no le fue difícil encontrar, al shinigami asignado, aún lo recordaba del colegio, uno muy joven, porque después de todo, la vida de Sebastián era sencilla, su caso muy simple, no tardaría en resolverlo.  
Ronald Knox, era uno de los recién graduados, siempre gustaba de observar a sus objetivos, al tiempo que disfrútaba un poco del mundo humano, por eso decidió quedarse sobre aquel gigantesco candil de araña, para poder disfrútar del concierto.  
-Eres muy talentoso, es una lástima-tenía el sello entre sus manos, pero decidió esperar, le gustaba la música, de modo que volvió a guardarlo, dejando aquel libro de la muerte a su lado. Al terminar la velada pondría el sello y cegaría su alma, por lo pronto dejaría que los presentes disfrutaran esas interpretaciones.  
En cuanto la última nota dejó su eco en los corazones de quienes oían, el rubio se puso de pie, extendiendo la mano para apoyarla sobre su guadaña, mientras abria el libro con la otra mano, justo en la página marcada, solo para revisar por última vez aquel caso.  
-¿Pero qué?-Ronald revisó una y otra vez, pero no encontró el registro por ningún lado, paso las hojas con rápidez, pero ya que todos los casos estaban completos, le resto importancia-bueno parece que seras problema de otro, Sebastián Michaelis.  
El rubio hizo desaparecer la guadaña, junto con el libro, buscando salir por donde los humanos, quiza en el camino podría conquistar alguna chica.  
Oculto entre la oscuridad de los telones, Grell respiraba sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza contra el libro de la muerte que apretaba contra su pecho.  
-Vaya, eso no lo había visto nunca, es natural que seres como humanos o demonios tengan interés, pero que un shinigami robe un libro a un compañero, no es muy natural, ni legal tampoco-la voz provenía de un extraño hombre, de largos cabellos platinados, quien tranquilamente comía una galleta con forma de hueso, mientras permanecía sentado con un equilibrio perfecto sobre uno de los trabes que mantenía suspendidas las enormes cortinas-eres muy habilidoso, tomarlo sin que lo notara, posees demasiada precisión y sutileza incluso para un shinigami he he he.  
A Grell su sola presencia le causo desconfianza, era mas que obvio que no era humano, tampoco tenía la energí corrupta de un demonio, y parecía saber acerca de su mundo.  
-No es asunto tuyo, asi que...  
El extraño le interrumpio, su gesto se había vuelto muy serio mientras levantaba el cabello que le cubría, mostrando una cicatriz que le atravesaba el rostro, y esos inconfundibles ojos verdes.  
-Quizá lo sea, estamos después de todo en el mismo negocio.  
Grell sabía quien era, los renegados del mundo shinigami eran muy pocos, lo que le hizo ponerse en guardia enseguida.  
-No lo creo, realmente solo estoy juzgando un alma-saco el sello verde, para colocarlo sobre aquel registro, pero no espero que aquel antiguo shinigami le arrebatara el libro, había perdido toda la torpeza de su apariencia previa y ahora permanecía de pie justo al centro del candil, por encima del escenario.  
-Que interesante, aquí dice que debe haber un accidente con este artefacto humano que infortunadamente provocará la muerte del joven violinista-sus filosas uñas rozaban el cable del que fragilmente pendía esa lampara.  
-No te atrevas-Grell avanzó rápido, pero el extraño acerco más las uñas.  
-Dejame decirte que no estas en posición de imponer condiciones, un paso en falso y...bueno conoces bien la frágilidad de la vida humana.  
El pelirrojo cerró los puños con fuerza, tratando de contenerse, lo haría por Sebastián.  
-Muy bien, conozco a los de tu tipo, ¿Qué quieres?.  
El otro sonrió de una forma bastante siniestra.  
-En mis tiempos, solíamos tener buenos modales, así que comenzemos de nuevo presentandonos-el otro trato de ser complaciente, aunque se veía claramente su furia.  
-Soy Grell Sutcliff, miembro del despacho shinigami, del departamento de recolección de almas y te aconsejo que no agotes mi paciencia.  
-Asi es mejor-arrojó el libro junto con una tarjeta negra con grabados rosas-me llaman Undertaker.  
Grell rapidamente estampo el sello verde y con ello el libro de la muerte desapareció entre sus dedos.  
-Así que apareciste solo para presentarte, ¿o te gusta fastidiar?, de todas formas mejor quítale su tiempo a otro.  
Esa risilla molesta llegó a su oído, cabreándolo aún más.  
-No eres tan tonto como para pensar que con esto lo solucionas todo, èl es un mortal y no cualquiera, sin necesidad de que ningún accidente ocurra, su vida ya es frágil, no podía comprender el porque un shinigami arriesgaría tanto, solo se me puede ocurrir una cosa, ¿amor?-Grell desvió la mirada haciendo que la sonrisa de Undertaker se ampliara-es imposible, son de mundos diferentes, pero ese no es asunto mío, lo importante aquí es que tengo algo para ofrecerte, de seguro sabes que no puedes hurtar todos los libros de la muerte de cada shinigami que le asignen, no todos tienen la torpeza de aquel rubio.  
-No sabes con quien hablas, no había en el colegio para mí un oponente.  
-Esto no es la escuela, hay muchos más fuertes, yo mismo te he sorprendido con la guardia baja-Grell lo encaro furioso.  
-No pienses que todos tendrán la misma suerte.  
-Su vida seguirá, pero vendrán juicios nuevos y morirá, tu sigues siendo un shinigami, no puedes convertirte en su sombra, en un momento puede llegar otro y cumplir con su tarea, entonces lo perderás para siempre-el pelirrojo lo sujeto de las ropas-hay una forma, yo tengo los medios para manipular el libro original, y pienso dartelos.  
Lo solto dando un paso atrás.  
-¿por qué lo harías?-el otro acomodo sus ropajes.  
-Quiero algo del mundo shinigami, de la misma sección que los libros, un souvenir que me resulta importante, damelo y te entregaré lo que necesitas.  
Grell suspiró, sonriendo malicioso.  
-Estas loco, ¿por qué habría de hurtar algo para un renegado?, no debe ser algo sencillo de obtener si vienes a mí.  
Undertaker se coloco su extrańo sombrero, haciendo un sonido de tic tac.  
-El tiempo y su vida sigue corriendo, serás tu quien vendrá buscando mi ayuda muy pronto...Sutcliff.  
Grell estaba por seguir discutiendo cuando escuchó eso, una vez o incluso dos, pero era impensable que Sebastián desafinara tanto en una presentación, algo no estaba bien.  
Se movió con agilidad para verle, su piel estaba realmente cetrina como la de un muerto viviente, incluso su respiración se veía dificultosa, todo su cuerpo temblaba y aunque lo intentaba, parece que su brazo carecia de la fuerza para sostener el arco, aunque seguía intentandolo incluso segundos antes de desvanecerse.  
Grell quería ir en su ayuda, pero se detuvo, ¿comó explicaría su presencia, o su fuerza?, entonces las palabras de Undertaker tomaron significado, eran de mundos diferentes, y él como shinigami debía esperar en las sombras a que los humanos ayudarán a Sebastián que yacía sobre aquel escenario.


	8. Intercambio

Momentos como aquel habían pasado frente a sus ojos a lo largo de los siglos, con los humanos era siempre lo mismo, su comportamiento iba desde la más profunda depresión hasta la ira, e incluso la resignación aparente que culminaba en una mezcla de los anteriores en meses e incluso años posteriores, cambiaban las circunstancias, las edades y causas pero la rutina solia ser la misma, siempre había quien recibía noticias con lagrimas en los ojos y un hombro fuerte que lo sostenía, junto a quien les informaba que ya nada podría hacerse, mas que brindar el mayor comfort al humano que se acerca con rapidez al final de sus días.  
Era muy curioso, un día paseando entre las tumbas del cementerio de un pequeño pueblo, Grell escuchó la conversación entre un sepulturero y su ayudante, quien le decía que siempre habia en el ambiente un aroma de muerte. Por supuesto aquel viejo le había reprendido apurandole a seguir cavando una tumba, pero aquel joven tenía razón, la muerte comenzaba rondando todo con un aroma sútil que iba intensificandose a medida se acercaba, para los humanos claro era imposible percibirlo, pero para un shinigami era todo lo contrario, aquel mecanismo facilitaba encontrar un alma, aunque también atraía demonios.  
Al pelirrojo le importaba muy poco enfrentarse a una bestia, o lo que pudiesen sentir los familiares de aquel alma que juzgaría, o al menos así había sido siempre, por que nunca estuvo en su posición hasta ese instante. Toda su frialdad había desaparecido justo en el momento que se enamoro de Sebastián.   
Lo supo, antes de que aquel hombre mayor saliera de la habitación, había en el un suave aroma que sabia bien no le pertenecía. Sus palabras hicieron que la suave silueta de la madre del moreno fuese aún más frágil entre los brazos de su esposo. El doctor abrió la boca, pero Grell uso toda su habilidad para dejar sigiloso el escondite que hasta ese momento había ocupado y se apresuro a recorrer el techo, casi danzando sobre las piezas que le cubrian, de un modo tal que para los habitantes de la casa resultaria imposible notarlo.  
Como tantas otras veces, se colgaba de la parte superior de la cornisa, balanceandose para poder caer con la fina suavidad de una bailarina, que acaricia el suelo bajo sus pies.  
El shinigami avanzó, viendo con una mirada muy distinta a quien yacía sobre la cama, no era la primera vez, pero ahora lucía tan pálido, la sangre parecía recorrerle con suma lentitud, se podría decir que incluso el respirar le resultaba muy agotador. Se acerco a él, con una especie de pesadez en el pecho, era un sentimiento extraño, que le causaba una opresión, aunque su malestar no era físico pues no era un humano.  
Decidió ignorarlo, para mejor concentrarse en él, retiro algunos cabellos de su frente para despejarla y darle un beso, entonces sintió como le tocaba, se formo en su rostro un gesto molesto y rechino sus afilados dientes.  
-No estan tan mal si aún tienes fuerza para poner las manos donde no debes, maldito pervertido-podia sentir sus dedos masajeandole los gluteos por encima de la ropa.  
-Lo siento pero, en mi estado no es posible que las coloque más alto, deberas perdonar mi atrevimiento.  
Grell tiro de su coleta como siempre que lo reprendía.  
-Y lo dices con esa sonrisa en los labios, maldito humano degenerado.  
El moreno negó muy leve con la cabeza.  
-No soy yo quien se aprovecha de un pobre enfermo, ¿acaso tanto te gusta lo que hacemos que me atacas en mi propia cama?, lo siento pero hoy no voy a complacerte aunque me ruegues.  
El pelirrojo se mostró bastante indignado por lo que sugería, el era un poderoso shinigami, no tenía porque rogar por esa clase de atenciones.  
-¿Te tienes mucha confianza, no es verdad?.  
Sebastián le sonrió pero su gesto era débil, se podía notar la tristeza en su mirada, Grell iba a decir algo, pero no se lo permitió, le abrazó, haciendo que recargara la cabeza contra su pecho, que ya no tenía ese sonido como de fuertes tambores, ahora era un eco apenas, un sonido que amenazaba con detenerse y cambiaba de ritmo algunas veces, el agarre tambien remitio, quizá su aprendíz no mentía del todo, se le agotaban las fuerzas, ¿por qué?, no era justo, él era muy joven incluso para los estandares humanos, le faltaba tanto por conocer, por experimentar, y ademas, le había dicho que le gustaba su cabello, lo había dejado crecer para él, debía esperar a que estuviera tan largo para verle ondear al viento y sorprenderlo al usarlo como única prenda para cubrirlo en una de sus tantas noches apasionadas. No, Sebastián debía quedarse, vivir, amarlo, porque sin él, ¿qué caso tenía su existencia inmortal?.  
Una lágrima resbalo por la mejilla del pelirrojo, quizá era la primera en toda su larga vida, puede que su amante no la sintiera caer contra su pecho, o que quizá le permitiera seguir sintiendosé fuerte porque pasaron así un largo rato, sin decir palabra, cuando al final se separaron, el moreno aparto la vista, también había llorado en silencio.  
-Mi...violín.  
Señalo con la mirada una mesa cercana, el shinigami muy contrario a su costumbre fue por él de buena gana y lo acerco, dejando el alma sobre su lado izquierdo y el arco en su mano derecha. Le causo cierta nostalgia verlo tomarlo con algo de torpeza como cuando era un pequeño niño, aunque le dio dolor comprender la razón.  
-No debes hacer mucho esfuerzo, te lo dije, hice una pieza muy complicada esta vez...quizá no debí.  
Susurró lo último y sintió como el otro tomaba su mano, dejando el arco sobre la cama.  
-Me habría gustado darte mi mejor interpretación, y ser un digno discípulo, un buen amante, alguien a tu altura.  
El pelirrojo trataba de mostrarse tan reacio como siempre, aunque sentía que a momentos le faltaba fortaleza.  
-Te falta mucho para superar a tu maestro, te dije que holgazaneas demasiado.  
La mano de Sebastián, la misma que le había recorrido tantas veces, quemandole la piel con sus toques pasionales, ahora estaba tan fría.  
-Me voy a morir.  
No era una pregunta, sino un hecho, el como dios de la muerte lo sabía mejor que nadie.  
-Todos los humanos lo harán tarde o temprano, es parte de su naturaleza-¿trataba de comfortarlo, o quizá de que aquella idea se quedará bien grabada en su propia mente?-la vida humana es perecedera.  
Quizá nunca vió al moreno con ese gesto tan serio, como si estuviese al fin, resignado, en paz, era un gesto que contemplo tantas veces en tantas personas, pero estos eran mayores y sus vidas no le importaban.  
-Pero para mí el tiempo es breve, lo sé, desde muy pequeño lo comprendí-soltó el instrumento y llevó sus manos a tomar el rostro de Grell para ver sus misteriosos ojos verdes con ese velo acuoso de lágrimas a punto de traicionarlo-gracias a ti, mi vida ha sido maravillosa,...agradezco que sea fácil ver shinigamis, para quienes están más cercanos a la muerte, porque así pude conocerte y enamorarme de ti.  
Sujeto tus manos y esta vez ya no pudo evitar el dejarse llevar por su sentir, sus lagrimas corrieron a raudales.  
-Esas son estupideces inventadas por humanos, todos pueden ver shinigamis, si tan solo prestan la suficiente atención-Sebastián sabía que le mentía, pero no se burlo como solía hacerlo.  
-Me siento feliz de saber que tuve un lugar en tu corazón, no llores más amor mío, no es apropiado que una dama dejé que la vean así.  
Trató de limpiarle las lágrimas con sus besos, pero Grell buscó sus labios muy necesitado, se negaba con todas sus fuerzas a dejarlo ir, haría lo que fuese necesario para evitarlo.  
\---  
Sebastián se había dormido, con ese calmo ritmo en su pecho, muchas veces los sirvientes habían entrado, lo mismo que sus padres, su madre había hecho un esfuerzo para mantenerse tranquila, pero al verlo en aquel estado, terminaba por enterrar el rostro entre las manos y salir de alli con prisa, para poder llorar con un dolor y frustración terribles.   
Pero aunque comprendía mucho mejor esos sentimientos, pensaba que no eran más que una pérdida de tiempo, el no solucionaría nada con solo verlo allí, contrario a los humanos, tenía otras formas de conseguir lo que parecía imposible.  
\---  
Le gustaban las noches como esa, con los rayos partiendo el cielo, incluso cerraba los ojos para sentir como se deslizaba el sonido hasta su mente, con el estrepito de la tierra al temblar mientras el recargado sobre un par de ataudes de madera que usaría muy pronto; suspiraba, con sus labios que dibujaban una muy amplia sonrisa.  
-Sabia que vendrías, ¿has meditado mejor acerca de mi propuesta?.  
El recién llegado tenía un aura de oscuridad cubriéndolo, era evidente que no habría llegado ahí si no estuviese sumido en la más absoluta desesperación, incluso le parecía un poco triste que se dejará llevar así por el amor a un humano, aunque no era quien para juzgarlo.  
-¿Dime que debo hacer?, ¿como puedo evitarlo?.  
El sepulturero se quedó en su lugar, entrelazando sus dedos sobre su pecho como si se tratasé de uno de los tantos cuerpos que preparará.  
-No haces las preguntas correctas, eres un impetuoso, joven y estúpido shinigami recién salido del colegio jejeje-esperaba una respuesta violenta por parte del pelirrojo pero no pasó nada, sin embargo podía sentir la ira en su energía, sin duda ese humano significaba lo suficiente para incluso contener su naturaleza, que interesante. Se incorporo, caminando con lentitud hacia él-lo correcto es "¿qué puedo darte por lo que ofreces?".  
-¿y que me ofreces?-el antiguo shinigami le sonrio, deslizando entre sus dedos un trozo rectangular de papel, era de un negro profundo sobre el cual sobresaltaban simbolos que el más joven reconoció, eran comúnes para los suyos, estaban prohibidos, vió al sepulturero en busca de una explicación.  
-Si eres lo bastante listo, sabrás que con ello puedes hacer lo que por otros medios sería imposible, solo debes ponerlo entre las hojas de su registro para evitar que siga corriendo-el menor cerro los dedos contra aquel objeto, pero el sepulturero siguio sujetándolo-te lo daré con la condición de que me traigas un objeto que se guarda allí, una cadena con medallones plateados, algo sin importancia.  
-Si no la tuviera, ¿qué sentido tendría guardarla en esa sección?, si fuese tan insignificante, ¿por qué razón desearías recuperarla?.  
Aquel hombre soltó una carcajada que tenía un tono muy siniestro.  
-Eres muy perspicaz como esperaria de un empleado del despacho, pero se que te importa más lo que concierne a tu amado humano, de otra forma no estarías aquí, entonces ¿hacemos el intercambio?.  
\---  
Las secciones del despacho eran conocidas por la mayoría, en la parte superficial habían un sin número de mapas con señalizaciones muy claras de los departamentos, así como descripciones breves de cada uno, las escaleras llevaban a los muchos niveles en que se dividia el sotano, donde las oficinas iban haciendose cada vez más escasas, hasta llegar a una zona donde un liston rojo del cual pendia un letrero de acceso restringido, lograba cortar el paso. Ningún shinigami se habría aventurado a exceder ese límite, pero aquella noche, Grell Sutcliff espero con paciencia, hasta que él último enpleado se hubiese marchado y los guardias dieran su ronda. Nunca le había resúltado complicado el evadirlos, escabullirse sin ser detectado era una de sus especialidades, sin embargo al atravesar aquel sencillo letrero de advertencia supo que a partir de allí todo sería distinto, no se trataba de buscar entre los archivos sus evaluaciones, o cambiar sus notas estudiantiles; en ese momento estaba quebrantando las reglas y sabía que tendría muy graves consecuencias porque no había duda que sería descubierto, déspues de todo los shinigamis eran muy prágmaticos y en un inventario notarían la falta del objeto que iba a sustraer, pero recordó a Undertaker, ¿en realidad, qué resultaba más importante para él?.  
-Sebastián-apenas las palabras se dibujaron en sus labios y no tuvo más dudas, por él, sería capaz incluso de perder su posición como cegador de almas, tan solo por tenerlo a su lado.  
Suspiro deslizandose por el intrincado laberinto que formaban las escaleras, cuyos escalones se hacian mas altos y estrechos.Estuvo apunto de caer en varias ocasiones, desde hacia buen rato que algo había cambiado en el ambiente, le resultaba dificil respirar.  
Las almas viven dentro de los humanos, pero en esas bodegas subterraneas, se guardaban trozoa de almas que buscan un cuerpo que las contenga y el cuerpo de un shinigami es como un estuche vacio, les resulta irresistible y todas lo atacan al mismo tiempo, como miles de dagas invisibles que le atraviesan el cuerpo.  
Era doloroso y adémas le drenaba la energía, pero no se detuvo, avanzaba paso a paso, era un lugaar enorme, miles de archivos a traves de los siglos y por primera vez agradeció que los suyos tuvieran ese sentido de orden, porque ahora sabía en que dirección tenía que avanzar, a cada segundo le resultaba más complicado, como si la existencia le fuese siendo arrancada por la fuerza, pero uno tras otro iba descartando los libros de la muerte.  
-es...suficiente-intento blandir la sierra pero no tenía suficiente fuerza, se apoyo en los estantes de madera y apenas logro tomar aquel libro, aunque parecian tan ordinarios como los que solia usar, en realidad era como si fuese una ventana hacia la vida de las personas, podía ver en ese momento a Sebastian recostado sobre su cama, y al fin, aunque se sintiera de aquella forma tan terrible, coloco el separador rosa entre las paginas y parecío que la cinta se pausaba, de ahi en más ya no debería preocuparse por perderlo.  
Cerró el libro dejandolo en su lugar, teniendo cuidado de esconder bien lo que lo hacia distinto a otros y entonces, camino de regreso, para buscar con sus ultimas fuerzas el precio por aquel artilugio, no le fue dificil hallarlo, pero al tomarlo le pareció terriblemente pesado y enseguida una especie de descarga electrica le recorrio el cuerpo, numerosas cintas le envolvieron sujetandole de las extremidades aferrandolo contra el suelo, era uno de los sistemas de seguridad del edificio, y el no estaba en condiciones de pelear en ese instante. Ademas había tardado demasiado, los guardias en ese momento pasarían por esa zona, era mejor que guardara silencio para no llamar su atención, pero las cintas que parecían tener vida propia, comenzaron a azotarse contra su espalda con fiereza, haciendole jirones la ropa.  
Sin duda no le conocían, él no había llegado tan lejos para dejarse atrapar así, durante largo rato tolero aquel castigo, mordiendose el labio inferior con fuerza, haciendo acopio de toda su energía para no perder la consciencia, y en el momento justo, giro, luchando contra sus ataduras, logrando llegar hacia la parte de la escalera donde no podian alcanzarle, apenas podia respirar, su cuerpo se sentia agotado y su espalda adolorida,con las heridas apenas cerrándose, sus ropas manchadas de ese liquido carmesí, pero lo había logrado y ahora no debía entretenerse más, se alejó tan rápido como podía, tomando el portal más rápido hacia Londres. Entregó aquella extraña joya a Undertaker pues deseaba no tener ninguna especie de trato con él y entonces fue libre para ir junto a su amado.  
Antes de llegar, había buscando por algunas ropas adecuadas, cepillado el cabello cuyo largo era apenas mayor a la altura de sus hombros, e incluso hurto algo de un cotizado perfume; quería verse espectacular.  
El camino hacia la mansión le pareció demasiado largo, quizá debido a sus ansias, pero conforme avanzaba, un escalofrío comenzaba a llenarle el cuerpo, tal vez no era más que una reminiscencia de lo que le había provocado la visita a los sótanos, pero se mantuvo atento, sin embargo no pasó nada.   
Se deslizó feliz de no encontrar a familiares o sirvientes en los aposentos del moreno, pero un fuerte aroma le invadio los sentidos, el olor a muerte se había intensificado, tanto que a cualquier shinigami o demonio les pareceria irresistible, pero no era posible, debía haber un error, porque ya no avanzaba su libro de la muerte.  
Dio un pasó más y encontró al moreno dormido, sin embargo a su lado había un joven, más bien sería correcto decir que tenía esa apariencia y su energía era tan distinta que Grell no pudo esquivar su mirada a tiempo.  
-Me preguntaba, ¿qué sería tan importante como para que su alma estuviese aquí por tanto tiempo?, es raro que una tan simple y ordinaria presente anomalías cuando su hora está ya fijada, resulta problemático, ¿no lo piensas así?.  
Le conocía muy bien, había dedicado su existencia a detectar esa clase de errores, sin duda lo que Undertaker le hiciera usar, había llevado al forense hasta ahi.  
-Othello, ¿qué haces aquí?-el aludido le dedico una de sus extrañas sonrisas.  
-He venido a investigar, pero ya que estas aquí supongo que tu trabajo será cegar su alma, así lo reportare que Grell Sutcliff...  
-Espera, yo no vine para cegar su alma...  
-¿Entonces que haces aqui?, ¿qué haría un miembro del despacho en la habitación de un moribundo si no es para eso?, dime, ¿conoces a este humano?.  
-Llegué a este lugar pensando en combatir a un demonio, el aroma de muerte los atrae.  
El otro negó con la cabeza, acercandose a él.  
-Deja de actuar por ti mismo, se qué eres muy bueno en combate, y debes estar aburrido con el trabajo ordinario, pero si alguien te descubriera haciendo el trabajo de los cazadores, te darian una fuerte sancion, menos mal que fui yo quien ha venido a verificar.  
-Como dices, la vida de un cegador no es nada glamourosa, pero si me atrapan puedo decir que aguardaba para garantizar que pudiesen hacer su trabajo, tal compañerismo vendria bien a mi expediente.  
-Sin duda que no has cambiado nada Grell, bueno haré como que no estuve aqui y no es una mentira del todo, seguro alguien vendrá y cegara su alma, ya es su hora despues de todo.  
El pelirrojo asintió, se despidio del forense y cuando lo supo lejos, se sento junto al lecho de sebastian, sujetandose las sienes adolorido y confuso aun, habia quebrantado millones de reglas pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Othello, sin importar lo que pasara, el no podía dejar que cegaran el alma de Sebastián.


	9. El fin del violinista

Grell era un shinigami, a pesar de su comportamiento tan fuera de las normas, había sido criado como tal y desde muy joven siempre supo que no existía mejor destino para él que dedicarse a cegar almas en el mundo humano, el combate significaba tantas cosas que adoraba, pero ahora estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo, si con ello podía evitar el cruel destino que insistía en arrebatarle a Sebastián.   
Pasó gradualmente, al principio hizo lo posible por evitar tantas misiones como pudiera, usando hábilmente los vacíos legales en las leyes que tan bien conocía, pero llegó el momento en que tomo un libro de almas resuelto a no completarlo, ni siquiera fue a investigar a los humanos, pasaba todo el tiempo en su escondite muy cerca de su amado.   
En esos momentos le habría gustado creer ciegamente como los humanos que la compañía, el amor y los cuidados pueden lograr deseos imposibles, pero lo cierto era que su aprendiz no mejoraba, cada día que pasaba, su semblante denotaba mas la degradación de su estado, incluso el doctor anuncio que sus visitas ya eran innecesarias, Grell sintió unas ganas inmensas de golpearlo, pero luego comprendió que aquel hombre tenia las limitantes dadas por su condición humana, incluso para él resultaba imposible, solo podía mantenerse firme para protegerlo de cualquier shinigami que amenazara con llevarse su alma poniendo fin a su existencia.   
-Grell-la voz del moreno era un murmullo apenas.   
-siempre tienes que ser tan ruidoso, ¿Qué pasa?.   
Su mano fue hasta el rostro del pelirrojo, estaba fría, mucho mas que antes.   
-¿Cuánto llevas aquí?, tienes un aspecto terrible.   
El shinigami rechino los dientes, con un gesto que mostraba su  absoluta indignación por aquel comentario.   
-Así agradeces que te brinde mi valioso tiempo, eres un grosero, con esos modales jamás conquistaras a una dama.   
-Eso esta bien, porque no me interesa hacerlo, la única dama que me importa eres tú, yo te amo Grell.   
Aun en cama con ese aspecto tan deplorable, tenia la facilidad de hacer latir su corazón con tal fuerza, era sin duda un humano admirable.   
-Entonces debes descansar para que puedas recuperarte, hay una pieza que aun me debes, prometiste darme tu mejor interpretación, ¿lo recuerdas?.   
Ambos tenían la certeza de que Sebastián ya no se levantaría de aquella cama, apenas tenia fuerzas para hablar y ni remotamente las necesarias para siquiera tomar el violín, todo era cuestión de tiempo, pero ambos estaban enfrascados en ese cruel juego, Grell se convencía de que mejoraría, a su vez el humano fingía que aquello pasaría, pero ambos estaban equivocados.   
-Esa pieza, ya sabes, la tocare solo para tus oídos, te superare al interpretar es una promesa-comenzaba por sentir los parpados muy pesados-por ahora dormiré solo un poco.   
-Muy bien, me quedare para asegurarme que no vengan a molestarte.   
No le respondió, quizá no era consciente de ello, pero pasaba cada vez mas tiempo dormido. Con frecuencia sus padres, además de otros familiares iban a verle, pero se quedaban contemplándolo con ese gesto de lastima, como si ello ayudara en algo, el shinigami pensaba que era un comportamiento detestable.   
Grell aprendió a reconocer los ruidos de la casa, estaba tan silenciosa que podía distinguir a la perfección el sonido que hacían los menudos pasos de la madre del joven, de modo que contra todas sus deseos salía por la ventana, cerrando solo en apariencia e iba hacia su lugar en las ramas de un frondoso árbol cercano, desde ahí tenia una vista estupenda de la habitación pero convenientemente nadie podía verle.   
Sin embargo aún con el cansancio acumulado que invadía su cuerpo, fue capaz de notar esa otra presencia, y no pudo menos que voltear dedicándole un  gesto de hastío.   
-Buenas tardes-saludo aquel ser, demasiado alegre para su gusto-me resultan peculiares las actividades de los miembros del despacho por estos días-no tuvo control en su cuerpo, le tomó de las ropas estrellándolo con algo de violencia contra el tronco del árbol, varias hojas cayeron al suelo y aquel relicario de plata que traía sujeto en sus ropas resonó debido al movimiento, él podría haberse apartado, tenía la habilidad, sin embargo se quedó como un muñeco que podía mover a voluntad, uno con esa maldita sonrisa-deberías tener más cuidado, tanto jaleo puede atraer a los humanos.   
-¡Cierra la boca!, si debo quedarme para evitar el trabajo de otros es por tu culpa, ahora los del departamento forense han marcado a Sebastián, todo por ese objeto prohibido, quiero que arregles todo ahora mismo.   
El peli plateado guardo esa sonrisa, que se torno en un gesto muy diferente, uno que hizo que Grell alzara el puño guiándolo hacia su rostro, sin embargo este le sujeto, usando el impulso de su propio golpe para girarlo, empujándolo con el rostro hacia aquel árbol, sujetando su brazo detrás de su espalda en una postura que le resultaba más dolorosa conforme hacia por liberarse.   
-Deja que te aclare las cosas pequeño shinigami, nosotros hicimos un trato-el pelirrojo trataba de moverse, pero aquel sujeto le tenía bien atenazado, era bastante fuerte-obtuviste un objeto preciado para mí, a cambio te otorgue un medio para evitar el funesto desenlace de tu amiguito-tomo al menor de la barbilla con sus filosas uñas, obligándole a girar el rostro y verle de soslayo-fuiste tu quien olvido preguntar por las consecuencias, eres lo bastante listo para saber que un humano es mortal, incluso un shinigami termina su tiempo por servir al paso de los siglos, no hay manera natural de cumplir ese deseo que tanto te atormenta.   
Grell se mordió el labio inferior, estaba furioso pero aun mas por que todo lo que decía ese incordioso ser era verdad, estaban así porque no tomo las decisiones correctas, pero ¿qué opciones tenía?, una vez que pareció más tranquilo, Undertaker le soltó, permitiéndole girar para enfrentarle, pero notó en su mirada miedo y desconcierto.   
-¿qué puedo hacer?, no permitiré que se marche.   
El mayor suspiro, dando un vistazo a la ventana de la habitación.   
-No puedes hacer nada, es el destino de un humano, me recuerdas tanto a otro joven shinigami que trato de luchar contra lo imposible y solo consiguió el dolor más intenso, te daré un consejo, apártate, olvídalo, porque mientras mas tiempo te aferres a ese humano, mas errores cometerás, ¿no piensas que has violado ya suficientes leyes?, es posible que los otros hayan reportado este asunto y en tal caso, un cazador vendrá, no eres tan fuerte como piensas, no podrás ganar.   
Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Grell, que se denotaba amenazador a pesar del cansancio.   
-Me recuerdas a los instructores, también ellos me subestimaban, pero a veces existimos quienes logramos lo impensable, como debes comprender bien, así que si ya terminaste de molestar, me gustaría que te fueras.   
El antiguo shinigami profirió los ecos de su molesta risa.   
-Me temo que no puedo complacerte, por esta vez y aunque me representa una interesante diversión, no he venido a verte, mas bien he sido requerido para prestar mis servicios-al decir esto, hizo una descuidada reverencia-el aroma de muerte ya es tan fuerte, que incluso los humanos logran percibirlo. Y no lo negaré me intriga mucho lo que harás al respecto.   
Saltó de la rama sin esperar una respuesta del pelirrojo, quien maldecía la razón en las palabras de Undertaker, ahora mas que nunca debia permanecer alerta junto a Sebastián.   
\---   
Aquella noche resultaba tan común como cualquier otra en esa región, el aire frío corría con fuerza, haciendo que la servidumbre, presurosa, asegurara las ventanas azotadas  a su vez por las ultimas hojas arrancadas por el viento.   
Un oscuro manto se tendía sobre aquel cielo, dejando que contados transeúntes avanzaran equipados con una vieja lámpara, un perro y quizá un rifle cargado por toda compañía.   
En la mansión de los Michaelis había una murmurante solemnidad, los diversos huéspedes avanzaban en silencio por el salón, incluso el doctor había llegado, pero su presencia era útil solo para brindar consuelo moral a los atribulados padres.   
Lejos de aquella fúnebre pantomima, una sombra sigilosa se coló por una ventana que daba al pasillo, su  avance fue preciso, lo mismo que paso inadvertido incluso a los sirviente que tenían la orden de merodear por la alcoba del moribundo, ante las breves ausencias de sus progenitores. Una en particular fue la esperada por Richardson, de los miembros mas recientes del grupo de cazadores, quien sin embargo tenia ya una reputación temible.   
Entrar fue demasiado sencillo, tras cerrar la puerta, selló las entradas con su poder para evitar la interferencia de humanos u otros tantos indeseables, echo mano a una de las bolsas de su abrigo y tras acomodarse los anteojos reviso aquella tabla de anotaciones que sujetaba una sola hoja de vida (a diferencia de los gruesos libros de almas que portaban los cegadores).   
-Veamos, Sebastián Michaelis, 22 años, vida ordinaria, no hay razón por la cual aplazar tu estadía, ¿me pregunto por qué has causado tantos problemas?.   
Al contrario de los cegadores quienes emitían un juicio al examinar el registro cinemático de una persona, los cazadores contaban ya con una sentencia, su trabajo era además de ocuparse de los demonios, ejecutar esta, de tal forma que fuesen eliminadas las anomalías. Así que luego de verificar por ultima vez la hoja, la guardo, colocando la palma de su mano derecha abierta de cuyo guante comenzó a emerger una sombra que logro extenderse hasta tomar la forma de una gigantesca hoz, el filo lucia amenazador a la luz de las velas.   
El cazador tomo aquel instrumento con ambas manos, girándolo de una forma tal que parecía cercenar incluso el aire y lo dirigió al cuerpo de aquel joven, sin embargo no hubo un alma que recolectar, una inmensa cantidad de chispas ilumino la habitación, ante el choque con otra guadaña.   
Richardson dio un salto hacia atrás, viendo con un claro asombro a quien le había obstaculizado.   
-supuse que ningún humano tendría el poder de retrasar un juicio, estaba seguro que un exiliado era capaz de tal aberración, pero nunca pensé que un miembro del despacho fuese responsable, mucho menos que se tratara de ti, Grell Sutcliff.   
El pelirrojo avanzaba con la seguridad que siempre lo había caracterizado, en su rostro existía un gesto decidido. Se coloco justo frente a la cama de Sebastián, con la sierra que apuntaba su filo como una muda advertencia.   
-Sabrás bien que mi comportamiento no ha sido muy ético, tengo mis motivos para estar aquí, te sugiero que te marches y olvides el asunto.   
El rubio mantuvo el verde peculiar de su mirada contra esa figura, sujetando la guadaña solo con la mano izquierda.   
-Me habían dicho que los cegadores eran arrogantes, sin duda que tienes mucha confianza en ti, o quizá solo estas confundido, por lo que te lo explicare con claridad. Soy James Richardson, miembro del Despacho Shinigami, del Departamento de Cazadores, tengo como misión llevarme el alma de este humano, y para tal efecto puedo recurrir a la fuerza contra cualquiera que se oponga.   
No logro terminar con su discurso, pues el filo de la guadaña se clavó inmisericorde donde había estado parado tan solo unos instantes atrás.   
-Parece que no llegaremos  a un acuerdo, de modo que las palabras están de más.   
El cazador le vio, humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua, como  saboreándose una presa.   
-Tienes razón…cegador.   
Entonces fue su turno para atacar sin dejarlo terminar de hablar, aunque el pelirrojo logro esquivarlo con habilidad.   
Era una suerte que los poderes del cazador hayan mantenido esa habitación en una burbuja, pues los golpes de las guadañas habrían destruido no solo esta, sino gran parte de la casa. La sonrisa de Grell, altiva, desapareció al cabo de unos minutos, pues los movimientos del cazador eran certeros, de una rapidez que dudaba haber alcanzado nunca o siquiera visto en algún experimentado, esa habilidad de combate resultaba casi irreal, de modo que debió valerse de toda su concentración para lograr esquivar sus golpes, sin mencionar que no había logrado responder ninguno.   
Al casi verse acorralado saltó, pero las puntas de sus cabellos no alcanzaron a librar el cortante filo de la guadaña, de modo que cayeron sobre sus hombros como una especie de serpentina rojiza.   
-¿Cómo te atreves a tocar el cabello de una dama?-sus embates fueron mas violentos, el cazador debia reconocer que aquel shinigami era bueno en combate pero solo eso, pronto al fin logró tenerlo a su alcance, no con el filo de la guadaña sino con el empeine que hallo un perfecto acomodo contra su torso.   
Logro inmovilizar esa sierra con el filo de su propia guadaña, de modo que pronto los nudillos de su mano libre quedaron marcados sobre distintas partes de su cuerpo, al final contra su cara, provocándole una cortada en la mejilla.   
Cuando sintió que fue suficiente castigo, lo tomo de las ropas, arrojándolo con fuerza contra la pared.   
-Me molestan los tipos como tu, Sutcliff, aquellos que desobedecen al despacho, solo por capricho-al hablar le piso la mano que había extendido al tratar de alcanzar su sierra caída en el medio del combate-me repugnan realmente-removió el pie, clavando el filo del tacón contra la piel, debió ser doloroso en extremo, pero cuando el pelirrojo volteo, tenia de nuevo esa sonrisa tan petulante bien marcada en el rostro.   
-No es un capricho, quizá no comprendas que…por amor se puede hacer todo.   
Un gesto de incredulidad se mostro en el cazador, por un instante muy breve bajo la guardia, de modo que el cegador tomo ese pie que lo había estado lastimando, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, ahora era el filo de su guadaña, el que se hallaba contra el cuello del hombre.   
-Ahora escucha bien…Richardson, si quieres mantener la cabeza sobre los hombros, cerraras este caso-el otro claramente indignado intento hablar, pero sintió el filo moverse mucho mas cerca-pero que modales, no es buena idea que me interrumpas, ya se que otros vendrían, ¿pero ese no es tu asunto cierto?, espero que comprendas bien lo que implica el negarte a mi amable petición, ¿asiente si has comprendido?-Alejo el filo, pero el cazador no se inmuto por ello, parecía dispuesto a atacarle a la menor provocación-Bueno si no hay opción.   
-¡Basta!, ¡Ya es suficiente!-le pareció increíble que la voz proviniera de Sebastián, aun mas el verlo de pie, tratando de avanzar por la habitación.   
-Espera, por favor vuelve a recostarte-se movió para intentar sujetarlo, pero el moreno le golpeo la mano.   
-¿No escuchaste?, deja de entrometerte, estoy harto.   
Grell estaba sorprendido por su actitud, pero su estado era ya tan delicado que aquel humor resultaba comprensible.   
-Sebastián yo solo-hizo por acercarse, pero este volvió a esquivarlo.   
-Solo piensas en ti, tus deseos, necesidades, te portas de una forma caprichosa sin pensar en los demás-el joven se apoyo de donde le fue posible hasta que se acerco al cazador-estoy sufriendo, pero tu obsesión por retenerme a tu lado te impide verlo, mi momento ha llegado, por eso me iré con el.   
El cegador no podía creer lo que oía, ese no podía ser el mismo Sebastián que le recitaba versos de  antiguos poetas al oído.   
-No es cierto, mientes, no estas pensando con claridad-intento abrazarlo, pero aunque pareciera imposible lo evadió, haciendo que el pelirrojo cayera de bruces sobre el suelo.   
-Te lo  diré una sola vez, si en verdad me amas como dices, vete, déjame, comprende que te odio Grell Sutcliff, no continúes arrastrando tu dignidad y márchate.   
Aquel día, sintió una leve comezón en la mejilla, sus lagrimas marcaron un cálido camino sobre sus mejillas, de forma continua durante horas, sintió que contra su pecho, su alma inexistente se quebraba en mil pedazos. El sentimiento se repetía en ese instante, luego de tantos siglos.   
La melodía casi denotaba los últimos acordes, lo sabia bien, la había escrito solo para el, no podría estar equivocado, por eso dejo caer la guadaña y el libro de almas en la hierba. Corrió con una desesperación tal que ignoro las ramas de los arboles que le cortaban la piel al chocar contra el, en su carrera frenética.   
Cuando logro llegar de nuevo a un claro, le temblaba todo el cuerpo, se tomo un par de segundo para levantar la mirada, y así poder contemplar al intérprete. Ahí estaba él, con su oscuro uniforme de mayordomo, cuyas colas eran arrastradas por el viento, su cabello era mas corto, pero algunos mechones largos enmarcaban su rostro, sus ojos ya no eran de un azul cielo, sino del rojo carmesí de la sangre, dio un par de notas y bajo el instrumento, caminando hasta el shinigami con pasos firmes.   
-Lamento la tardanza, pero he regresado por mi dama, al fin he logrado volver a ti, mi Grell.   
Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hemos llegado al final de la historia, quisiera darles las gracias por todo su apoyo, su paciencia y comentarios. Confieso que al principio había planeado que se tratara de un one shot, pero se alargo hasta tener este fic como resultado, espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo.   
> Recuerden dejarme todos sus comentarios, visitarme por mis redes sociales y decirme si les gustaría un epílogo.   
> ¡Nos leemos pronto!.


End file.
